Mending Broken Wings
by inumaru13
Summary: What could you have done to deserve this? I’m screaming now, screaming at the top of my lungs for you to come back to me. But you won’t hear it. Your back is turned and your eyes are closed. Don’t, don’t do this. Please don’t do it. ByaRen Noncon torture
1. Seperation

Some betrayals aren't meant to be taken to heart. Some betrayals are staged so that one can laugh it off later. But most betrayals are mean to leave the victim in shambles without any hope of a recovery. But you, you weren't meant to be in any of this. What could you have done to deserve this? I'm screaming now, screaming at the top of my lungs for you to come back to be. But you won't hear it. Your back is turned and your eyes are closed. Don't, don't do this. Please don't do it.

"It's finished." You say.

I'm left crumbling in the dirt.

Some betrayals are meant to hurt. Some are meant to be dagger that tear into the flesh unheeding of the other's life. Then why, why is this so confusing? Why is that that you lay in my arms shattered?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1**

"KUROSAKI!!" A brilliant red head snarled as he stomped around the school field. "KUROSAKI?!!" More hollering ensued as the red hair bobbed up and down the school street

"Where the hell is that dumb bastard?"

"TEME!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BASTARD?!" A fist to his shirt and angry orange eyes signaled the arrival of the one he was looking for. "Last time I check I wasn't the one running around doing paper work Abarai-fukutaicho."

That earned the orange head a fist to the gut and soon the two were rumbling down the sidewalk screaming and cursing.

"BOKE!!" A girl voice shouted, kicking the orange head in the nuts while punching the red head in the face, putting a very quick end to their brawl. "Are the two of you incapable of finding, talking, and leaving WITHOUT CREATING A SCENE?! Ichigo, get up. Renji, don't make me pull you back over here."

The orange head Ichigo was currently doubled over in pain with a red face while the red head Renji had his face smashed to a telephone pole.

"ITAI!! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo ground out, slowly getting up, wincing with crossed legs. "He was the one who started it."

"I WAS OUT THERE YELLING FOR YOU FOR 20 MINUTES DUMBASS!!" Renji shouted back. The two of them were forehead to forehead again before Rukia punched them both to the ground once more.

"If you two are done being babies, I think you need to fill us in on the new mission."

"Ah, how did you know about it so quickly?" Renji blinked.

"Nii-sama told me that there may be a message relation while I was in the human world. I had no idea he would send you though."

"EH!!" Ichigo smirked. "Byakuya sent you here? I didn't even know you two were back on speaking terms." That earned two kicks on the head, one from each person.

"We are on speaking terms KUROSAKI." Renji spat, a blush obvious on his face. Rukia was too enraptured with squishing Ichigo's face to notice before it disappeared when she turned around.

"You were going to tell us about the _mission_ Renji."

"Ah."

Previously in the Seireitei:

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" The howl was heard throughout the 6th division barracks sending most paperwork flying and most runners tripping through the wooden hallways.

"Abarai-fukutaicho," a cold finality in the told as cool grey eyes narrowed sat Renji to the floor immediately. "Now that you have notified the entire Soul Society of your presence I would like to continue with the matter at hand."

"Hai Taicho," the Renji sighed sheepishly as he sat down across from his stoic captain.

"There is a mission that you will have to find your own members of a 5 person team to go on. I will not be able to go with you and you will not be able to accompany me for I have my own mission straight from the Soutaicho himself." A slender hand reached beneath the sleeves of the haori and retrieved a single white envelope.

"Demo Taicho," Renji received the envelope with grace but cast worried brown eyes to the captain.

"You are to recruit my sister and Ichigo," the grey eyes remained unchanged as they stared down the vice-captain. "Then remaining two is of your own choice."

"Wakaiemashta," the red head bent in a bow before standing up to make an exit. Pausing at the door way, Renji turned back to look at the captain who now had his back to him, appearing to be engulfed in the never ending scribbles of paperwork.

"What is it Abarai."

Bowing once more, Renji whispered, "Good luck Byakuya."

"You will leave tomorrow." A wave of the same pale hand finalized the discussion.

"Hai Kuchiki-Taicho."


	2. Are you ready?

**Chapter 2**

"So you're going on a different mission than Nii-sama?"

"Ah," Renji stared down at the envelope in his hand. He still hadn't opened it.

"Do you know what the mission Byakuya is going on is?" Ichigo picked at his ear, sitting back against the school fence wall.

"No."

"Well, you could at least tell us what mission we're supposed to be going on then?"

"OI!!" Ichigo swiped the envelope out of Renji's open hand and ripped the seal open. Three pairs of eyes focused on the neat writing scrawling down the page.

"What the hell is this?"

It read:

Get five people and stay in the real world.

"Well we have three," Ichigo rubbed his hair in frustration. Rukia was still staring at the note as if it had sprouted tentacles, flipping it over and over to see if there was more on any of the other angles.

"This can't be all there is."

"Unless you want to light that on fire or have an invisible ink pen on you, then I think that is it." Ichigo snorted. Those two got back into a bickering contest while Renji simply stared at the envelope. He had already chosen his two, well more of he chose one and the other always has to follow along so there was nothing too special there. But for a mission to be given to a captain then to be given to the vice captain, splitting them apart even, there had to be more than simply stay in the real world.

"There's no doubt that this is Yama-jii's hand writing so I guess we're just going to have to deal." Rukia sighed.

"Oi, Renji. Who else is coming?"

Before Renji could answer, a Garganta opened and out stepped the two missing members.

"This had better be good 'cause Zaraki-taicho will have my head for skipping out on next week's training." Mardarame Ikkaku spat, hoisting his sword over his shoulders.

"Yare yare, it's not beautiful to be so foul when we are given a vacation, ne Ikkaku." Yumichika smiled, swinging a hand through his hair before looking at the three others.

"IKKAKU!! PRETTY BOY?!" Ichigo pointed at the two of them with his jaw agape. "YOU PICKED THESE TWO?!"

"I wasn't allowed to pick anyone above Vice-Captain. Three spots were already filled by me, and at Kuchiki-taicho's request, you and Rukia. So I picked Ikkaku. Yumichika heard and he demanded to go with Ikkaku and to save us form not having to drag Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taicho, I agreed so to stop the racket."

There were sweatdrops from both sides as they nodded in understanding.

"You all are still not staying at my place."

"Um Ichigo, I think there is more to the note." Everyone crowed around and read the tiny writing at the bottom of the page.

P.S: Everyone is to stay at the Kurosaki Residence.

"NANI!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ne, Kuchiki. Are you ready?"

Byakuya glowered down at the speaker with a look that sent all the subordinates into shivers. But not the owner of the golden eyes who was being currently glared at. Instead, it just made the mad man laugh.

"You're in a sore mood today already." Kurotsuchi Mayuri leered, balancing himself on the roof's wall before leaning forward, causing the Kuchiki heir to lean back and flinch at the invasion of personal space. "You're hiding something from him again aren't you? You reek of guilt."

"Shitsurei shimasu," Byakuya spoke, not moving from his spot, leaving his cool grey to stare through the gold.

"Mataku, you've always been so troublesome." Mayuri grinned. "I really do want to have an autopsy done on you to see just what part of a shinigami's mind is set to make them unemotional."

"It comes from training Kurotsuchi." Byakuya replied.

"I want to compare yours to that brute Zaraki's."

Byakuya's eyes twitched at this. How many other people have tried to compare his opposites to Zaraki's? Yoruichi was one, but she's her so whatever. Then Urahara, then Ichigo, then Gin…he's better stop this list before it made him depressed.

"Any ways, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nani?"

"To split a captain and a vice captain on same time missions, is something unheard of from Yama-jii's doing."

Grey widened slightly while the gold narrowed in success.

"You do have wonderful kanji Byakuya. I'll look forward to having your hands as specimens." With that, the head of the 12th division vanished, leaving the stunned Byakuya in his wake.

"I'm late." Byakuya whispered, and with a whirl of his scarf, he was gone.


	3. We're staying

**Chapter 3**

Three pairs of eyes were trained on the orange head in the middle of a group of five people. Each pair of eyes were wide open and demanding an explanation as why a bald man, (sword to the throat) *cough*, man who shaves his head, a pretty boy, the red head who had shot off half of the dad's hair on his last visit, and the girl who lost everything in a house fire, were all standing in the doorway with their son.

"So yeah, can they stay?"

"NO!!!" the three family members exploded while the group ran upstairs and shut themselves up in Ichigo's room.

"Rukia has closet space. Yumichika has…bed space because I think I'd rather keep my head. Ikkaku has floor space, Renji has floor space, and I have…NO SPACE?!"

"Che, whatever Ichigo, deal with it, you're a guy." Rukia patted him on the shoulder before tapping the closet door shut.

"It's very unbeautiful for me to sleep anywhere other than the most comfortable space available." Yumichika plopped himself onto the bed and pulled up the covers.

"I'm sleeping." Ikkaku kicked out and fell right asleep leaving Ichigo to glower over at Renji.

"I'll go on the roof." Renji shrugged, dumping his gigai in the closet with a napping Rukia, leaving Ichigo to stare dumbfounded in his wake. Did Renji seriously just give in that easily? The orange head look over to where Ikkaku was snoring and drooling. He had a damn good reason then.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renji ascended to the roof and immediately spread himself out in exhaustion. Who knew just trying to recruit five friends would completely drive even a baboon brain bananas. A loud protective growl from Zambimaru stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Renji was not in the mood to have a hairy ape with a biting tail to chase him around Karakura town at this hour.

However, despite being tired, his mind was not at all at rest. The curtness of the message was one thing. Why must they stay in the real world? When should they return? Will there be contact? But the flippant behavior of his Taicho when delivering it to him was another. This was one of the first times that while he was in the real world on a "mission," his Taicho had been given another assignment at the same time.

"Taicho…"

He fell into a restless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ "GRAB HIM!!!" White faces glowered through the darkened terrain flooded with footsteps sounding throughout the forest. Clashing swords contrasted with the darkness of the settling night. Pale hands grabbed for comfort of the nearest tree trunk while the sagging figure tried desperately to gain his breath. Grey eyes fixed themselves onto the ground, blinking rapidly to rid them of the blood dripping steadily down his forehead. It had been an ambush. _

_ "THERE HE IS!!" The tree lost the comforting hand as the figure once more groped blindly forward, forcing itself into shunpo. It collapsed halfway, falling into the dirt, staining its satin attire with brown and red. Clawing with every last bit of energy left, the figure tried to rise but was forced into the dirt once more as a foot stamped down hard onto his back. _

_ "Not so tough now are ya," a harsh tone ground out, matching the malice with every grind of his foot. "Are ya shinigami?" Everything faded to black._


	4. Let Me Go

**Chapter 4**

"YAMETE!!"

"Huh?" Brown met purple.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Renji scrambled out from under Yumichika was currently had a confused expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Renji screamed.

"Yelling after waking is not beautiful at all. No wonder I'm prettier than you."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT BAKA!!"

"I was waking you up. I think that would be obvious to even a drunken Ikkaku."

"Are you implying something?" Ikkaku scowled.

"Only the fact that you're brain is as shiny and empty as your head when you're drunk."

"YUMICHIKA!!" The two proceeded to chase each other around the roof while Renji could only watch on in irritation.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO—AHHHHHH?!"

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!! GET A FREAKING LIFE!!"

"Onii-chan, breakfast."

"Ichigo, SHUT UP!!"

"YUMCHIKA!!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"GET AWAY FROM THERE OLD MAN!!"

"NEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

The day had only started and Renji's veins were already throbbing with irritation. He really missed his own apartment…come to think of it, he would prefer going to the office right now and doing paperwork.

"Ne, Renji, dou shiteru?" Rukia popped her head out the window and suddenly, the entire buss of activity stopped and Renji felt like a deer in headlights.

"Come to think of it, you were yelling very unbeautifully in your sleep." Yumichika added, head in a grapple hold from Ikkaku.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo popped out as well, shoving Rukia a little which earned him an elbow to the chest.

Renji shook his head. "It was just a dream."

"A dream that makes you yell out stop?" Yumichika grinned. Suddenly, his face was entirely in Renji's with an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Masaka, could it be," Yumichika chuckled. "You were having one of _those_ dreams."

"Eto, what do you mean."

The leering face got closer causing Renji to shrink back and huddle between Rukia and Ichigo.

"_THOSE_ dreams, Abarai," Yumichika grinned. Renji blinked twice, then his face turned as red as his hair.

"N-N-N-NANI?!" the red head shouted, steam coming from his ears while Yumichika laughed. "NOT EVERYONE IS A PERVERT LIKE YOU!!"

"Then why would you yell out stop so beautifully?" Another deadly sparkle. "Unless you were in the midst of being dominated by your love?"

Yumichika stood proud and acted in shimmering light. "Yamate, Kuchiki-Taicho." Saying in his best moaning voice of anguish.

Renji twitched, Ikkaku was picking his nose clueless of what his partner was ensuing, Ichigo had a nosebleed, while Rukia looked as if she was about to pass out.

"You…you…you…HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!"

The entire roof burst into activity as Renji ran for a punch but Ikkaku of course blocked. The rest of them followed trying to break it off. In the end, it was Ichigo going at Ikkaku while Yumichika chatted with Rukia, leaving the exhausted, freshly awake Renji to his thoughts.

_Clawing with every last bit of energy left, the figure tried to rise but was forced into the dirt once more as a foot stamped down hard onto his back. _

_ "Not so tough now are ya," a harsh tone ground out, matching the malice with every grind of his foot. "Are ya shinigami?" Everything faded to black._

The tattooed shinigami's hands tightened against his head and hamaka. It was just a dream. Besides, he couldn't even see who it was that was running. For all he knew it was just another unnamed unfortunate enough to be caught in the wrong parts of a hollow world. Then why, why did his chest hurt so much.

"Byakuya…" he whispered.

"Ah, see, he's dreaming again." Yumichika giggled.

"WHY YOU!!" Those thoughts were lost to the wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the Seireitei, the great Kuchiki Byakuya sneezed on his walk.

"Byakuya," a breathless voice called down the halls. The even, measured steps did not pause on their journey, listening with a small smirk at the frustrated huff and more panting as the heavy feet ran to catch up.

"Byakuya." The feet came to a stop as cold grey eyes turned to meet the soft silver that was twinkling.

"Ukitake, may I ask what is it that you want with me?" Byakuya stated.

"You know what today is right?" a huge grin was followed by a chuckle when the silver saw the slightest irritated twitch of the noble's eyebrow. "It's Yachiru's birthday."

Another twitch and a curt nod before the noble once more turned back to continue his walk. That was when a bright pink blob tackled him through the dojo window but Byakuya was smart enough to shunpo behind Ukitake before impact.

"EH?" The small girl stood and pointed up at Byakuya. "Coughy candy is on the ground?"

Byakuya simply kept his eyes cool and controlled before reaching into his haori sleeve to pull out a bag of high sugar content items, not candy, no the great Kuchiki Byakuya does not carry around candy with him.

'Senbonzakura Candyoshi,' the Kuchiki heir mentally sighed as he flung the bag into the air. It was to be chased for a good 3 miles by a very eager and hungry 11th division birthday girl.

"Good day to you Ukitake."

Laughter that came from behind him was cut short at that statement.

"Byakuya, where are you in a rush to?"

"I have business to attend to."

"I notice that Abarai is not around to accompany you today."

"He has a mission in the real world."

"Soka…" Byakuya froze at the soft sigh in that voice reached right to his ear as a slender had settled itself onto his shoulder.

"Hanashiteyo, Ukitake Jushiro."

"You are certain that you know what you are doing Byakuya."

"I'm late."

"Then I will let you go."

A shunpo later, the noble was no where in sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Has it begun?" a rich voice called out in the darkness.

"Only as clockwork can give you." A thicker voice replied.

"And it cost us less trouble than expected." A snakes giggle continued the conversation.

"I told you. There is nothing to worry about when it comes to him."

Excited whispers began through the crowd gathered in the shadows.

"Hontoni! This is amazing."

"I'll have a new toy."

"Someone's whose beauty can come slightly close to mine; I don't have to accept it anymore."

"I want firsts though. He looks so…delectable."

"You know you can't do that." An even voice cut through the excited chatter leaving silence in its wake.

"And you made you the boss?" an irritated female voice snarled. The whispers of them wanted first began to howl through the chamber.

"Know your places." The rich voice boomed over, causing the whispers to once again snap silent. "I do not remember any of this being up for discussion." The silence continued broken only with hurried whispers of apology.

"You know what to do."

"Of course," the crowd of the shadows vanished as a single white robe fluttered to the exit. "I have to make preparations for the new guests."

*******************

Japanese Translations:

Yamete: Stop

Masaka: No way

Hanashiteyo: Let go

Hontoni: Really


	5. Out of the Way

**Chapter 5**

"So what are we doing in the real world again?" Ikkaku snorted, lounging on the park bench while Yumichika was busy staring off into the leaves above.

"Sa na." Yumichika shrugged. "It is a rather nice vacation though."

"I DON'T NEED A VACATION?! I want to fight."

"Ikkaku, it's not beautiful to be yelling in public. I refuse to associate myself with you."

"Screw you and your beauty talk. While we're here I'm sure Yachiru is busy eating off all the good snacks while Zaraki-Taicho is beating off all the tough hollows."

"And…" the purple eyed Shinigami shrugged, blowing a small leaf away from his face.

"And…AND?!"

"I don't see appoint in getting wrinkles worrying and whining about it. Renji got a letter from his Taicho who got it from Yamamoto-Taicho, and he picked us to come along with him. I don't see how you can possibly be so upset about your friend simply doing his job."

"HIS JOB?! For hell's sake Yumichika, even Hanataro could have been picked to do this "job"." Ikkaku fumed, whacking his wooden sword against the tree causing acorns to fall all over a getting to be very pissy Yumichika.

"Ikkaku, if one more lands on me, I can swear that all your pants are going to be continently in the girls' barracks with milk stains on them for a week."

The shaved head one gave the pretty boy his biggest, please for the love of god don't mean it smile and hid his sword from view.

"But…I get this weird feeling that something is missing."

"Yeah, a fight," Ikkaku grumbled.

"Besides that you stupid meat head."

"What'dya mean by that?"

"I don't know, but I just get this feeling. That someone is pulling strings that even we can't see."

Ikkaku sat back down next to his partner. "You mean like Aizen again."

"He's in Las Noches." Yumichika bit his thumb, narrowing his violet eyes in frustration. "This time, it isn't sinister."

"How would you know that?" This earned him a whack to the head by a pissy fist.

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS OKAY!!"

"Alright, alright, ow. We should be getting back to the others. I'm sure they had as much of a fun day as we did."

"Are you kidding me, that mall has nothing in my size."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BOKE!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ne, Renji," Rukia looked up with her big, watery blue eyes and Renji knew he was in for it.

"Nani?"

"Is it true?" Rukia was sparkling more. CRAP…

"What?"

"About your dream…"

Renji's mind now screamed, "TRIPPLE FUCKING CRAP!!"

"NO!!"

"Renji…" Can she get any more sparkly?

"Rukia, there is nothing of that sort going on between me and Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Then what were you yelling in your dream about?"

_ It collapsed halfway, falling into the dirt, staining its satin attire with brown and red. Clawing with every last bit of energy left, the figure tried to rise but was forced into the dirt once more as a foot stamped down hard onto his back. _

The imagery froze Renji in his steps. He felt his hands tremble, his chest seize, and his world swirl. He knew Rukia was calling him, he had to answer, but he just couldn't breath. He had to breath and yet, and yet. Flashes of red came to his eyes before black ate at the red. Crap, now Ichigo was yelling for him. What the hell was going on?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_You have arrived as planned." A white hand reached for a black clad shoulder. _

_ "Do not touch me so easily," the other voice hissed, earning a laugh from the retreating white hand._

_ "Such pride in such beauty, all the more for me to consume." The white hand raced forward, jerking the figure's chin upward._

_ "Break him."_

_ Screaming echoed through the sands._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"RENJI!!"

Brown eyes popped open, the echoing remains of a scream still lingered against the walls. They were back at Kurosaki's place and he was currently lying in a hospital bed with Kurosaki's dad giving him the look as if he just grew 4 heads and half a hollow's mask.

"Well, I see he's awake now." Ichigo's father was leaned back, placing his stethoscope away, a worried expression on his face.

Renji blinked up at the worried face of Rukia. "What happened?"

"I asked you about your other dream and then you kinda doubled over holding your head and passed out. You started yelling and we tried to wake you up." He watery eyes clearly told him that yelling was not the only thing he had been doing.

"Well at least something interesting is happening while we're stuck here." Ikkaku snorted.

"Sadly I think this ruled out all thoughts of the dreams being pleasuring for Abarai. That was not a beautiful scream at all."

A blank stare from the patient was all that was returned before chaos broke out again.

"YOU THINK THIS IS TIME TO JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT?!"

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!"

"His fault for dragging us on a dumb mission that is more of a sit around because we want you out of the way mission."

"Maybe it was about time you got out of MY WAY!!"

That's when a thought struck the entire group. Renji's eyes widened at the realization.

"Out…of…the way…of what?"

Everyone's heads turned to Renji as silence hung heavily in the room.

"We have to go back…" Renji whispered.

"Renji, you can be thinking…" Rukia squeaked.

"NOW!!" The red head jumped from the bed and out the window, followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Rukia ran downstairs, grabbed Ichigo, apologizing to the stunned family before rushing to the door as well. The entire group went full pelt to Urahara's shop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They've caught on." The snake hissed through the shadows.

"Ah," the rich tone laughed.

"It won't be long now."

"No, it won't be. The gears are turning perfectly." A snap echoed through the empty hallways. Slowly, a pair of empty green eyes stared through the dark before closing once more as the owner bent in a deep bow.

"Make sure everything goes like clockwork."

"Yes Aizen-sama."


	6. A Yell to pierce the mind

**Chapter 6**

He was late. That's all he knew. He already knew he was on a limited time table. He did not think of them as dumb. They would eventually figure it out which was why he had to hurry. He could not be caught. He had to reach there. Suddenly, even his shunpo felt slow. The world was revolving sluggishly, everything becoming liquid in its dripping passing. His heart was pounding in his ears. The grip his scarf had on his neck was strangling. He had forgotten how to breathe and was gasping for air. The kenseikaan in his hair clawed at his brains. Remember your status. Remember who you are. But these did not make him and yet they were the first things anyone noticed. Who was he? What did he mean to them?

Those questions would have to wait for he had arrived at his given destination. He had arrived at Soukyoku Hill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"KEEP RUNNING YOU IDIOTS!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING!!?"

The entire group was barreling through the make shift tunnel, the cleaner hot on their heels. They had arrived at Urahara's shop to find out that the shop keeper was in a rather somber mood. Within minutes they had him open up the gate and to everyone's shock, the only thing he asked of them was to hurry. Well, right now, they'd be devoured if they didn't hurry.

"I CAN SEE THE END!!" The light consumed them as they jumped out from the open gate. Of course, Urahara's gates were never ones of convenience and therefore the entire group found themselves tumbling out of the sky.

"ITAI!!"

"GET OFF ME IKKAKU!!"

"ICHIGO!!"

"BANKAI!! Hihio Zabimaru!!

The baboon king roared its head, catching Ichigo and Rukia while Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed onto one of its segments.

"Great going Renji," Rukia sighed.

"Remind me later to beat the shit out of Urahara for all this trouble." Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance. "Oi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, you two alright back there."

"That man will die for this." Yumichika was brooding. Ikkaku was looking slightly green. Renji made a note to self. In order to get Ikkaku sick, remind him to fly.

"Where the hell are we going," Ikkaku growled. The clueless look on everyone's face indicated that none of them had an idea either. Everyone then turned to Renji.

"HEY!! DON'T YOU ALL LOOK AT ME?! AS IF I HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE--,"

The yelling was cut off by the howling of a Hollow. Rukia's eyes widened.

"No." she whispered, fear shuddering through her small frame.

"Soukyoku Hill." Renji seethed.

"It's so beautifully nostalgic." Yumichika laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Hollow howled through the air of the Seireitei alerting everyone of its presence. What a nuisance.

"You cannot even let me leave without a show." He muttered drawing his blade. The first hollow fell only to be replaced by 4 more. It was a dance, a cruel, electrifying dance as the many bodies continually fell. He was not tiring. He was not losing. He was dancing.

'To think, this is the last thing I will see.' He laughed silently as another sickening crunch and howl signaled another death. It was fitting for the greatest leader and warrior to be ended here through a dance. No one would know. No one would see. They will adapt and he will be fitted into the right pages of history. It was the law here. That when he heard the one thing he was running from the most.

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!!"


	7. It's finished

**Chapter 7**

There were so many of them, swarming together like some sort of disgusting black mass. In the middle of it all, was the one person he had been looking for.

"KUCHIKI TAICHO!!" Renji shouted. Those grey eyes widened for a split second in surprise before disappearing in a blur as the next hollow was cut down.

"FINALLY!!" Ikkaku shouted as he hopped down, followed by Yumichika.

"Let's go," Rukia and Ichigo hopped down as well.

"ZAMBIMARU!!" The snake tail blasted through a wall of surrounding blackness, reaching for the white captain in the middle of it all.

Everything was chaos. Ichigo has released his own bankai and was slicing through a fair share. Yumichika and Ikkaku were fighting back to back for the moment though from the looks of things, it was more of Ikkaku hogging everything leaving Yumichika with a distasteful grimace on his face.

Another Hollow fell to his blade when he realized that they weren't even trying to fight him. Renji looked around and realized that he was being separated from the rest of the group. Looking behind him, he could see that his Taicho was still engaged in fierce fighting with the circle around him.

"KUCHIKI-TAICHO!!" Renji shouted. A large hollow appeared behind his captain and smashed his fist down on the unsuspecting captain.

_ Clawing with every last bit of energy left, the figure tried to rise but was forced into the dirt once more as a foot stamped down hard onto his back. _

"Damn it," Renji gripped his head. "Not now. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Zambimaru ripped through the offended crowd, tearing the large one off as he launched himself into the center with his captain.

"Abarai," Byakuya struggled to his feet, back pressing against that of the younger man. "You're mission was not yet complete."

"SHUT UP!" Renji glowered at the man behind him. "What type of game are you playing at? Sending five of us there for NOTHING! There was nothing there TAICHO!!"

Another hollow fell as the cold words froze the subordinate over. "Remember your place."

Renji lowered his sword.

"My place," the red head whispered. Byakuya froze in place before being whirled around by the grip of two strong hands. He was face to face with a very anger vice captain.

"MY PLACE!! MY PLACE IS BY YOUR SIDE ALWAYS!!"

"Renji," grey eyes softened. A huge hollow appeared behind Renji, causing both parties eyes to widen. There was no time for them to dodge.

"I'm sorry." The blow landed.

"RENJI!!"

"NII-SAMA!!"

All the hollows froze as the dust began to settle. Four pairs of eyes stared in shock at the scene before them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was wet, of course it was wet. Everything inside of him, no matter how he made it look on the outside, everything on the inside of him was still soft. There was a bitter taste in his mouth now, though that wasn't surprising. The thing that surprised him was why he was in this situation in the first place. All his pains, all of his past, all of his dignity, laid bare because of one person. At least he could say that he was the one on top, though at this moment, that the position that no one wanted to be in. His wide eyes of shock and horror made this situation even more peaceful. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to lean down and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But everything wasn't. It was never going to be. That was confirmed with a golden light shot down from the sky and consumed him, lifting him away from the one he had finally been able to trust.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was blood running down his face. Brown eyes blinked up, wide eyed in horror.

"Kuchiki-Taicho…" he stuttered. His captain was standing a top of him, hollow teeth sunk deep into his shoulder, blood dripping form the wound, staining his white haori red with its presence. This scene was so wrong, in every single aspect.

"You…shouldn't have…let your guard down…Renji," Byakuya choked out. Another stroke of the sword and the hollow was gone.

"NO!" Renji grabbed the captain as before he could hit the ground. Brown met grey and the communication was endless. So much was exchanged and yet so much was still there to be asked.

"I'm sorry." Byakuya whispered.

"I SHOULD BE SORRY TAICHO!! I'm your fukutaicho, I should be the one protecting you."

"Good bye Renji."

"What?" A pale hand shoved the vice captain away right when a golden light crashed down, consuming his captain and lifting his limp body into the air.

"It's finished." The finality of those words, sealed the fate of the sixth division captain.

"No." The Hollows were disappearing one by one, leaving the entire happening open to the group's eyes.

"Nii-sama," Renji heard Rukia squeak. "NII-SAMA!!" The girl ran for the light but was held back by Ichigo. Renji could only watch breathlessly. His heart was being torn into so many segments and pieces that there was nothing that he could say.

The only thing he finally managed was a whispered, "Why?"

Grey eyes looked back at the small force of five with a final cold stare before the Garganta opened, and Kuchiki Byakuya was lost to the sands of the Hueco Mundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Finally," the smooth voice chuckled.

"FINALLY, FINALLY!!" a chorus of giggles and laughter echoed from the shadows.

"Shall I go pick him up?" the snake hissed, chuckling in its cruel tone.

"Let him make his own way." A flurry of white robes indicated the exit of the main character. "After all, our greeter will never be too far away."

In the dunes of the Hueco Mundo, green eyes stared into the white swirling particles, watching unblinkingly, the new pale figure that had just collapsed within its midst.


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8**

It would be an understatement to say that the entire Seireitei was in a state of mass chaos and panic, because somewhere between the first five to ten minutes, the entire society had nearly torn itself apart with the running feet that pounded ruthlessly into the ground. In the middle of it all, a shell shocked Renji sat, holding a cup of tea, staring down into the now cold liquid, memorizing his reflection. His usually lively brown eyes were blank and empty, the pain echoing through a hollow heart.

Yumichika and Ikkaku had returned to the 11th division barracks to get some rest after informing their Taicho and fukutaicho. Yumichika had given him a slight pat on the shoulder and a nod to convey his concern. Ikkaku had just been himself and told Renji to suck it up and go chop some heads off.

Brown eyes squeezed shut as the next scene replayed in his mind. Rukia had been the hardest hit. It was her Nii-sama, in some ways, her idol, who had abandoned her and left her as the new head of the Kuchiki clan. When they had arrived back, she had received the paper while the elders were in a ring waiting for her. She had broken down, crying, sobbing, screaming; reaching everywhere calling for Byakuya. Ichigo had scooped her up and taken her to the 4th division where he was now too, sitting outside her door, waiting for news, anything. Her face when she had turned to him for a split second was lost, empty, deranged. Her mind was shutting down for her entire world in one day had crashed.

Ichigo emerged from behind the white door, face pale and eyes shut. Renji watched as he ran to the bathroom and promptly heard the sound of retching followed by running water. When he emerged, Ichigo looked as haunted as a dead spirit.

"How is she?" Like he even had to ask, ran through the red head's mind. The berry head shook his head, clutching his arms and leaning against the door post for support.

"I don't understand." Ichigo whispered.

"Understand what?" The orange hair was covering the eyes of the boy while his hands were visibly trembling. Silence reigned over the two men before the substitute shinigami exploded.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS?! HOW COULD HE, OF ALL PEOPLE DO THIS?!" Renji just stared back down at his tea, closing his eyes as he listened to the rant that was to come.

"She's in there, and she's there. But all she does now is whispered Nii-sama, where is her Nii-sama. "If you open the door, she will jerk to look at you, eyes glowing in hopes of seeing _him,_" Ichigo spat on the ground; fists clenching at his sides, ignoring the blood that was now dripped out from his palms. "She simply asks where her Nii-sama is. I CAN'T ANSWER THAT!!"

Renji heard a thump and knew that the other had collapsed onto the floor. He looked up and saw the younger man with his buried in his knees, curling against the wall in a feeble position as he whispered between sobs.

"I can't do anything to help her this time. I can't do anything. I'm useless."

"Ichigo," Renji stood and kneeled in front of the orange head that annoyed the crap out of him. "You can't think you're supposed to everything."

"And you, what are you supposed to do?" Auburn met brown and the comprehension was there.

"Tell Rukia see her soon." Renji stood and began to walk away.

"Renji." Footsteps paused in their progress and the pair stared each other down once more.

"Good luck."

"We could ask Ikkaku do his dance to confirm that."

"Shut up."

Things would change, some for the better, others for the worse. But that's just the way life goes. An old chapter is finished, a new chapter must begin. Renji walked out of the 4th division barracks, and into the disorganized, chaotic sixth.

"LET'S GO YOU LAZY APES!! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!"

"YES SIR!"


	9. Click to the white room

**Chapter 9 **

_How long had he been here? How long had he been running? There were those leering voices running behind him. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. His blood was giving them a nice trail to follow._

"GRAB HIM!!!" White faces glowered through the darkened terrain followed with footsteps sounding throughout the forest. Clashing swords contrasted with the darkness of the settling night. Pale hands grabbed for comfort of the nearest tree trunk while the sagging figure tried desperately to gain his breath. _Will he be able to rest here? Just let him rest._ Grey eyes fixed themselves onto the ground, blinking rapidly to rid them of the blood dripping steadily down his forehead. It had been an ambush.

"THERE HE IS!!" The tree lost the comforting hand as the figure once more groped blindly forward, forcing itself into shunpo. _No, too tired._ It collapsed halfway, falling into the dirt, staining its satin attire with brown and red. Clawing with every last bit of energy left, the figure tried to rise but was forced into the dirt once more as a foot stamped down hard onto his back.

"Not so tough now are ya," a harsh tone ground out, matching the malice with every grind of his foot. "Are ya shinigami?" Everything faded to black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How is he?" a smooth tone echoed through the chambers of the darkened hallway.

"You know who's having a go right now right?" a snake like voice hissed back.

"Then he's definitely not going to be holding up much longer."

"I just can't see how he even made it this long." A harsh chuckle grated through the darkness leading to an uproar within the gathering group of glowing eyes.

"He hasn't screamed yet." The smooth voice spoke up once more, silencing the crowd.

"We'll see about that." Cold brown eyes looked down to a man with white hair. "Gin," the voice of high command echoed.

"Hai, Aizen-Taicho?"

"I think it's time we fetched our little guest." Aizen leaned his head against his palm, a cold smile spreading across his lips.

"I'll send word to our little watcher then." Gin turned to leave but a low chuckle caught his attention as he paused in his steps to add, "I'll have him brought to the special room and…prepared for treatment."

"You truly know me too well Gin."

"Of course, Aizen Taicho. See ya."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Byakuya," a voice called to him. "Byakuya." Right, that was his name right. How long had it been since someone had called him his name?

"Come, open your eyes." His eyes were closed. Oh right, his eyes were closed. But did he really want to open them. Everything was sticky. Everything hurt. Just let him sleep for a little while longer.

"Byakuya, open your eyes. I know you are awake." The finality in that tone caused the ex-noble's eyes to snap open. The blinding pain he felt running through his body nearly ripped a loud moan from his throat, but his pride forced him to swallow it and blink away the blinding white spots of his vision.

"There we go." The smooth voice called out to him again. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Grey eyes turned to examine their surroundings and met into the cold brown.

"Aizen." A choked gasp was all that came for a voice. That was his voice. What happened to his voice? Larger hands enclosed around his own pale, slender hands and brought them to encircle his neck.

"It's alright Byakuya. You're voice will come back." He felt his body jerk away from the touch. He was standing now, breathing heavily. His eyes were narrowing. Right, Aizen was a traitor. He was man who nearly made the entire Soul Society collapse.  
"Ah." Aizen was sitting down, that same smile playing across his cruel face. "I love your fire Byakuya."

"Don't—," his body was falling again. He couldn't move. It was blackening again. No, wait, not here. The same hand played its way through his hair as those smirking lips leaned towards his ear.

"Don't worry at all. I may lose that fire, but, what I gain will be a very nice compensation."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The white door slammed as Aizen exited. He walked down the hallway, white robe trailing slightly behind him as a soft chuckle echoed down his throat.

"Gin, you honestly need to learn the habit of how to actually hide." Brown met the closed snake eyes as they two stared each other down.

"Ya caught me." Gin smiled. "But, what are ya going to do with new toy?"

"You know the basic ropes. I don't think I want to touch him just yet though." The former captain once again turned back fully to walk down the halls.

"Anything I want?" Gin chuckled.

"Within limits Gin," echoed the last warning statement from Aizen, causing the white haired shinigami to have a metaphorical pout.

"Yes, Aizen-Taicho." Gin opened the white door. "Though ya don't have to wait up." A leering snake's smile was all that was seen before the door once again clicked shut.


	10. With Time

**4 years later**

The war had been won. But there had been a high cost on all sides. Aizen and Tousen were dead. Gin had turned out to be a spy for the shinigami's side however was discovered before being able to reunite with the Gotei 13 for Aizen had him hunted and killed feet before he was able to reach Matsumoto.

"I truly am sorry," were the former Third Division Taicho's last words to his life long friend.

Matsumoto Rangiku had not been herself since. She still drinks, she still fools around, but never once since then has the entire Soul Society had to listen to Captain Histugaya yell across the entire complex "MATSUMOTO!!"

The second division now had a captain with one arm and though she says that she is fine, the captain can be found many times staring at the open space that had once been where her limb was with pained expression on her face. That didn't mean she gave anyone slack which is why many of the shadow corps would be seen flying through wall while a very moody Soi Fon wished to train.

The third division captain had been replaced, without protest by Kira who pulled himself together and brought the division out from the shambles and into a perfectly functioning squad.

The Fifth division captainship was taken over Hinamori a year after the war. There had been much screaming and many protests from her and from Yamamoto in concerns to her mental health and stability to run the squad. The girl had sucked everything up, sealed all her emotions down inside and went to the Soutaicho, proudly stating that she would not take no for an answer. Yamamoto relented and she was promoted. The fifth division is not in it's final stages of recovering the lost paperwork during Aizen's time.

Komamura of the seventh division still mourns the death of Tousen. However, the giant fox does not dwell on it at all. He has befriended most of the captains however, there is always the sense of longing when he is seen walking alone, always to the left side of the road for Tousen was supposed to fill in his right half.

Shunsui had survived his fight with the arrancar however, the once active playboy was now a reserved man, having watching Nanao killed right in front of his eyes, then saying goodbye to his old vice captain, Lisa, when she returned to what was left of the Vizards.

No one was surprised when Hisagi took over the captainship after Tousen's elimination. He and Kira were still close, drinking together, talking constantly, and trading papers. The society had come to accept them as lovers almost for there was no way or time in which the two, if off work, were seen apart.

The Eleventh Division suffered heavy casualties but most had been proud to have died in action. Kenpachi himself had gained many more scars to add to his wall body, including a star shaped one that spread itself over his heart, a lovely parting gift from that annoyance of an Espada, Yammy. Yachiru was still a hyper ball of energy, constantly chewing on Ikkaku's head to try and restore the eccentric warrior back to his old self. Ikkaku had began to come out of his shell, but no matter what, the bald man's eyes were empty and without the usual demented spark. Yumichika had disappeared off the battlefield. The last time Ikkaku had seen him was when the other man was pressed up against his back, fighting off a rather big arrancar before they were separated again, Ikkaku going into his own bloodthirsty battle and Yumichika saying he wanted to locate the captain. After the dust, blood, and battle field had settled, the pretty boy was no where to be found.

The 12th division was the one who had not changed at all. Mayuri was still creepy and Nemu was still gorgeous. Life went on as normal in their labs, except for the occasional fit thrown when Mayuri and Urahara have a disagreement about the direction of an experiment which in the end, Urahara usually won.

Ukitake Jushiro had passed away due to his illness and was mourned throughout the Seireitei. Rukia applied immediately for captainship and like Hinamori, was doubted due to her mental state. A heated slap and the stomping of a foot with a very stubborn head of the Kuchiki house ended all other arguments.

The 6th division itself had changed. There were new stations assigned. The chaos was lessened, but there was still the overwhelming question of, "Where is Kuchiki-Taicho?" Though the old noble had betrayed them to join Aizen, there had been no trace of him during the final fight. The records had all been scanned. It was as if after the noble's betrayal, he had simply disappeared off the face of all three worlds.

In order to better understand the circumstances around them, Yamamoto allowed reconnaissance missions to the Hueco Mundo to scour the area and check for the existence of Vasta Lordes and Espada. They were also under strict orders not to attack unless provoked. These missions have benefited the records greatly. Things were the usual, until that day.


	11. The First of Many

**Chapter 11**

"ABARAI-TAICHO!!" Richiki came barreling through the halls, knocking over many other shinigami with a white letter in his hands. Slamming the thin, sliding door open to the captain's office, Richiki stumbled in, panting and gasping, causing the surprised Renji to jump, nearly knocking his entire ink pot over a freshly finished paper. Cursing his clumsiness, the red head stood and walked over to his panting vice captain.

"Richiki, are you alright?"

"Hai, Taicho. But, there's an important notice for you." Renji took the letter from the trembling hand of his subordinate, giving the man a pat on the back, guiding him to a newly installed couch, giving him a cup of tea and told him to breath and try not to choke and die.

Once again, the captain settled down at the desk and with a trembling hand opened the letter. Three seconds later, a white and red blur was seen as Abarai Renji barreled across the Seireitei to the open Garganta.

_6th Division Captain, Abarai Renji_

_We have discovered an apparent prison in the Hueco Mundo about 200 kilometers away from Los Noches. These cells are Reiatsu activated. We will have the nearest gate open for you._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was jangling around him. Why was there jangling around him? His wrists hurt. Oh right, they were chains. So many of them, so many of them making that wretched jangling noise. He couldn't speak, he couldn't scream. He could only listen. How long had he been here? How many times had his being changed hands? How many white rooms, black rooms, and grey rooms had he been in? His back throbbed. Right, his last punishment. What had he done wrong that time? He had given up trying to figure it out. It hurt too much to think and thinking without getting any answer just made him go insane.

"Shinigami?" His ears perked. There, some sort of contact before the cruel laughter ran through his head.

"They found the other prison. It won't be long before they come here." Who are they?

"They're going to be coming for him?" Who him?

"Where can we move him to?" A shudder coursed through his body when the thought of moving again ran through his mind. The response was a heightened amount of that annoying jangling noise ringing through his ears.

"We weren't ordered to move him after this, so I think if they come, we can just them have him." The laughter began again and he felt himself withdraw, desperately hoping that he could just curl into a fetal position. But the chains that hung him wouldn't allow that.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Give it another two three months tops."

"Then we'd better finish having our fun then."

"He is so beautiful. Can such beauty actually exist amongst those foul creatures?"

"He may be pretty, but he sure ain't shiny anymore." The door was sliding open. Not a sound escaped him, not even when the silent screaming began running through his body. It was relief when the blackness once more consumed him. There, he would be able to see him again.

Smirking lips moved soundlessly and brilliant red hair glowed in the sunlight. A board hand was outstretched for his own. The man was faceless.


	12. There are those moments

**Chapter 12**

The arrival at the prison was not a pretty one. The gate had dropped the new captain off a good 18 kilometers off of where the prison was and therefore he had to be escorted by the subordinates to the actual location itself. The gates did indeed need a large amount of reiatsu to open which left Renji drained and slightly breathless before they swung open. Preparing for combat, the shinigami drew their zanpakutos and prepared for the conflict that was to come. However, they found the gloom to be deafening, and the hall abandoned. The hollows that had been here, had apparently left days before they're arrival. Orders were barked through the crew as they began to explore the new territory.

Renji was prepared for the gasps and retching that followed. What he had not been prepared for, was the massive scale that the prison entailed. Everywhere, stacked from wall to wall were cages holding dead of dying hollows. It was disgusting, the putrid stench of torture and death hung through the air. The new 6th division captain was beginning to feel dizzy before a shout brought him slamming back to earth.

"ABARAI-TAICHO!!" A young recruitment came barreling through the hallway, grabbing onto Renji's haori, too out of it to realize that it was disrespectful to a Captain not that Renji cared, and began to drag him running to the end of a huge white hallway. At the end, there was one solid white door with another heavy reiatsu seal on it. Renji grimaced before taking a deep breath and telling the other member to quickly run and fetch two fourth squad members on hand. The run recruit took off running again and returned with three. A smile of thanks to the mousy man, he nodded before placing his hands once more on the door. The draining effect was immediate and Renji felt the room swirl around him. He collapsed onto his knees, panting and immediately the fourth squad was there, restoring even just a little bit of his reiatsu. The red head nodded to the small team that had now assembled, ready to go into the room and the door was kicked open. The squad stormed into the room, but the smell hit them first, causing everyone to reel back.

"Oh god," Brown eyes blinked to meet the horrified gaze of a healer. Gathering his wits, and forcing himself to his feet, the tattooed red head stumbled into the room, haori covering his nose, blanching visibly at smell.

"Is there anyone in here?" There was no reply.

"Is there anyone here at all?" A slight rattling came from the back corner. Renji whirled and headed towards that direction again.

"Are you there?"

A soft choke came from the corner again, followed by more rattling. "Hado no san jyuu ichi, Shakkaho," Renji muttered, allowing the red blast to form in his hands, but keeping his already weak energy at stable level so the cannon acted more as a light. Thank the captain requirements pushing to get him to master Kidou a lot better than he had at the academy.

"Is anyone there?" The light shown onto the floor and the site nearly made the captain reel back. The floor was coated with blood, some still fresh while others had dried and caked themselves to the floor.

"It's too bright," came a whispered voice from the same corner. The red head followed the light, forced laughing that now echoed through the empty room.

"Abari-taicho?" a fourth division girl had entered in as well but a quickly held up head, stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not beautiful to intrude, even if you have visiting rights." Blank purple eyes started through long, matted, blue violet hair.

"Oh god."

Chains crisscrossing bare, pale flesh that now, was coated with grime, blood, and a substance that Renji had to bite back bile as he stepped forward. One think black collar encircled the delicate neck as the captain lifted the chin of the victim.

"Captain does suit you, Renji."

"Yumichika."

"Long time no see right?" With that, the entire prison erupted in activity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

How much longer does he have to stay here? There was pain, god, was there so much pain. He wanted it to end, wished it would end, but he would still not scream. Part of it was because he couldn't. The other part was that, he's screamed so much, he probably wouldn't even have a voice for screaming anymore. The barbaric grunts were in front of him and behind him. He couldn't breath. How much longer? How much longer would be have to be here?

"God I'm going to miss him." A snarl seethed. He whimpered. No more, no more, what had he done to deserve this? The rattling was too loud, the pain was too much. He let the hand and the red hair to once more take him to peace.


	13. You

**Chapter 13**

The 11th division was in uproar. More of less, the 11th division was fully back to normal in terms of the noise level. Yachiru was running everywhere with her happy go lucky, but still concerned calling to all the members. Zaraki was not letting anyone off and getting lost trying to reach the 4th division barracks. Ikkaku was back to this yelling old self, with the addition of beating aside anyone who got in his way.

The 4th division was also in the chaos of healers scrambling to dodge the 11th members while trying to get their supplies to the main room where the freshly rediscovered Yumichika lay. Renji once again sat outside the door where as Ikkaku had forced his way into the room and could be heard muttering as the healers worked endlessly on the panting, bloody man.

"Hey," Renji looked up to see Rukia in her white haori looking at him with sympathetic blue eyes. They hadn't spoken much since the betrayal of Byakuya, mostly just saying hi to each other when meeting or talking at the Taicho gatherings.

"Hey back," the red head smiled holding out his hand and gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"You gonna be okay?" Rukia sat, accepting a cup of tea handed to her with a small smile.

"Isn't that the question you should be asking yourself?"

"Why?" Blue met brown before blue quickly looked away again.

"I know what you're thinking. Yumichika came back, so why hasn't he? Where is he?"

"He left, and I don't ever want to think about him again." Rukia rose with a flurry and turned to Renji, tears already forming on the corners of her eyes.

"You know you do not mean that."

"I do. I mean it." Rukia was crying now. "How could he? After everything he put me, he put you, he put all of us through, he just leaves."

"There has to be a reason."

"RENJI!!" Rukia screamed. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!" She then ran off, leaving a stunned red head in her wake.

Right then, Unohana walked out of Yumichika's room.

"Unohana-Taicho, I apologize for the noise."

"It's fine Renji." Her smile made him shiver but at least he knew he wasn't going to die. "I was going to tell you that you may go see him now."

"Thank you."

Renji entered the room and took in the scene before him. Ikkaku had his head buried in the sheets next to the sleeping blue haired man who himself was spread out on the glowing white table. This scene, if he would describe it in the vain jerk's way, would be truly beautiful. It looked like the ceremony for a fallen angel.

"Renji," The 6th division captain jerked upwards when he say blank purple eyes staring a hole straight through him.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" A narrowing of the eyes and a small quirk of the lips gave the red head a sigh of relief.

"I have something to tell you and do be quiet. He just fell asleep." A wave of the hand made Renji rush over the bed, careful to avoid Ikkaku's sleeping form; he sat next to ex-shinigami.

"How are you?" Renji breathed.

"I'm doing alright for what can be my current situation." Yumichika smiled, but the blankness did not leave his eyes.

"How long were you there?"

"The war ended 1 year ago, then about 6 months. The other 6 I was being transferred around the Hueco Mundo between different bases. It was more running and catching than it was being locked up."

"We're glad your back."

"I do have more news for you though."

"Huh?"

"I saw Kuchiki Byakuya." Renji spasmed and the room seemed to freeze over.

"Where," was all the red head managed as the visions of the old captain's betrayal flashed through his head.

"He was at a transfer site and we crossed paths. They were saying if I could recall, there is a prison another 60 kilometers east of the one I had been thrown in. I think that's where he should be."

"He was a prisoner?!" Renji's heart was pounding now. The dream that had repeated in his mind at least once a week came back full causing the captain to fall out of his chair, holding his face while his eyes twitched in horror.

"He didn't seem to recognize me when I saw him. I don't know. If he was a prisoner, then he was there longer than I was, how unbeautiful."

"I'll have a squad sent in immediately."

"Renji."

The tattooed man froze in his footsteps inches before the door as he watched the recovered shinigami turn his face away and laugh. It was a cruel laugh that froze him to the bones when he heard it.

"What you saw, me in my unbeautiful image; was not the worst." Renji's heart pounded.

"If what you are thinking is true, then he has been there much longer than I have and," the blank eyes bore into the burning brown. "The rest is up to you to figure out."

A swirl of a white haori, Renji was once again on route to the Hueco Mundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They're coming." A deep throated growl resonated through the cell hall. He shuddered. He wanted nothing but for that voice to go away. Please just for one day just go away and leave him alone.

"Then we should leave." Yes, do that, leave and never come back.

"No, I want one last round of fun. Where else are we supposed to be able to find such a pretty face in this world where mongrels and those stupid Menos run wild?" No, dear god no. Please no. But they were already approaching. There was no end to this, there was never going to be an end to this.

There were hands on his face now. He closed his eyes. Not now, not ever, please just have them leave him alone and yet, he knew they never would. Please, just let them stop. Those hands, make them go away, please. The red headed man echoed in the back of his mind, offering his hand, a smile on his lips, murmuring those unspoken words to him. Please, take me away from here, please. Those hands were moving now down to his mouth, tracing the straps of the object that held his screams in. They were moving. They were removing it. They were removing it?!

"Since it is the last time," the voice leered at him. "Let us finally hear that beautiful voice of yours echo through the walls." He felt the tearing and he heard a small sound, strangled and hoarse, echo through his ears.

"Who do you belong to?" More pain, more strangled gargles while the two tore him inside and outside. No more, please no more.

"SAY IT!!" No more, too much, no more. The noises were too loud now. Please, no more, no more.

No more than a whisper was heard. "You." Laughter drowned the remaining decibels.

His pride, what pride. Everything shattered and it would never be able to be picked up again.


	14. Three Worlds: Same Story

**Chapter 14**

"EVERYONE, DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!!" A red head shouted at the top of his lungs over the howling winds of Hueco Mundo. "Just because we have been on relative good relations with those higher up, does not mean the lower Gillians will not attack us unprovoked."

"UNDERSTOOD!!" The search squad saluted and split up to search the surrounding radius of where Yumichika had been rescued for the other mentioned prison. Renji went north with a small group of fourth division members, shunpoing like a mad man through the never changing landscapes.

"OI RENJI!!!" a shout pierced the surrounding silence as a black blur intercepted the new captain along with face full of bright orange hair and a devil may care grin.

"Long time no see," Ichigo smirked.

"Kurosaki…" Renji sweat dropped before tackling the orange strawberry. "YOU NEVER CHANGE DO YOU?!"

"HEY!! RUKIA NEEDS THAT HEAD ATTACHED WHEN I GET BACK!!" Ichigo shouted, earning him a kick from Renji as Ichigo flaunted his love life once more.

"I don't need to know that." Renji smirked, giving the man an extra kick to the back, sending the substitute shinigami now official shinigami crashing into the sands. "But what I do need to know is what you are going here."

Ichigo spat out the grains before answering with a durh, you're an idiot face, "to help you look for him."

Renji choked.

"We're not looking for him, we're looking for another prison that may or may not be within the radius that Yumichika…," the red head trailed off at the name of the former 5th seat of the 11th division, eyes cast downwards, looking at him shadow as his hands clenched tighter against the hilt of Zambimaru.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo stood, but not before tripping the now 6th division captain and having the sputtering red head land ungracefully on his rear. An argument ensued that ended in blows, but neither side meant anything serious. Ichigo was throw a few feet back and tied with a Kidou rope before a retaliatory blow could be landed.

"WTF!!" Ichigo struggled but could not break free. "You cheated."

"Captain's class makes you learn things you don't really care about in the first place. However, on the other hand, it can come in handy when there are idiots like you running around slinging you're reiatsu around like newly born soul."

"Actually," Ichigo shot the wave of reiatsu to break the bind letting a little more of it neck at the haori before laughing when Renji rolled his eyes. "I was wondering when you became as stuck up as…" The orange head trailed off as he watched the other's shoulder's tense visibly and a back with the six character faced him.

"Let's go and see if this thing is really out there."

"Ah." The two shinigami shunpoed off in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rukia." A soft chirpy voice with a hint of fatigue broke through the thoughts of a collapsed 13th division captain at her desk. A dark head shot up from a giant pile of paper, scattering them everywhere as a white face stained with bits of ink turn to look at the new visitor.

"Hinamori," Rukia smiled, blue eyes softening as she looked at her fellow in arms during the time they had been fighting to take over the captain positions. "What are you doing at the 12th division barracks?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a fellow captain, and let's not forget friend?" Hinamori smiled back, grabbing a seat and sitting herself across from the 12th division captain.

"No, I guess you don't." The girls giggled for a bit before resuming the easy conversation.

"How have you been doing?" Rukia asked, shoving the papers aside with a huff of annoyance, earning another giggle from the girl across the table.

"I've been well. The same as you when it comes to the paperwork going in and out but otherwise nothing much. Toshiro has been to visit me quite often. I've caught him randomly walking by to peak in only to stammer that he was looking for a document that was to be delivered and decided to take a detour."

"That's so sweet of him." Rukia laughed, picturing the 10th division captain's flustered and blushing face.

"It is isn't it." Hinamori sighed. "The worst excuse that he has ever come up with that he's dropped the chain to Hyourinmaru's hilt and was searching the bushes because he had fallen out of a tree. The one problem was, was that there were no trees near the bushes he was searching for."

The girls broken into peals of laughter while in the 10th division, Histugaya Toshiro sneezed over his tea. The laughter died as the two captains caught their breath and Hinamori looked out the window with a small smile.

"I'm glad that Ikkaku is back to his old self. The quiet nature of his being was getting eerie that I even heard Zaraki saying he'd hesitate to pound the crap out of the guy because he's leave him even more brain damaged."

"Things are back to normal from all the reports I'm getting about the 11th division members landing themselves in the 4th division from the new brutal training sessions."

"I'm glad Ayasegawa-san came back alright."

Rukia flinched slightly before looking down and replying, "Yeah."

"Rukia-san?" Hinamori looked over to see the glooming captain, fists clenching underneath the table.

"He's not alright though. But he still came back."

"Rukia-san." Hinamori reached out and clenched the small girl's shoulders, seeing them visibly tense.

"Ayasegawa-san is not alright. But he still came back." Rukia's breath was hitching.

"He'll come back."

"I don't care." Rukia whispered. "I don't care anymore."

"He'll come back. He always does."

"I don't care." Rukia collapsed sobbing. "I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!"

Hinamori wrapped herself around the sobbing girl, whispering into her ears with a small, sad smile on her face. "If Renji finds him, he'll come back."

"You're Nii-sama will come back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were gone. They were finally gone. He was free. He was finally free. There was no more rattling. Finally, there was no more rattling. He could curl up now. Just curl up in his little dark corner, in a flimsy robe that burned all the wounded areas of his skin and smelled like eggs and mold. But he didn't care. They were gone. They were finally gone. He let his head fall onto his knees, balling himself up even tighter. It was quiet. It was dark. It was safe. He could let himself sink into oblivion. A peaceful oblivion where no one would be able to bother him. Forever, Forever, forever, just his little corner, his little peaceful corner.


	15. Signed Dearly

**Chapter 15**

"ABARAI-TAICHO!!" a sergeant yelled, startling the two figures as they screeched to a halt and looked to where the finger was pointing. Out of the never ending dunes rose one large white tower.

"There it is." Ichigo whistled at the height of it but Renji had already gritted his teeth and was rocketing towards the structure.

'Kuchiki-Taicho,' Renji pushed even more energy, nearly leaving a huffing Ichigo behind him. 'We're coming, whether you want us or not.'

"Renji."

"Kurosaki, if there is a fight, will you be ready?" Ichigo visibly blanched at the though of facing Senbonzakura again but, he knew that he would be up to it if it were to happen.

"Ah, but you might want to get there without running into the wall."

"TEME!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The hand stretched out to him again. Red hair, faceless, voiceless, mouthing to him with a soft smile. A small girl at his side, pure wide blue eyes, no lips, looking at him, admiringly. Was he even worthy of such a look now? They were reaching to him. Should he take their offer? This time, how many times have they come to him? He was reaching, reach for them; reach for their oblivion.

He was safe now, in his dark little corner. There was quiet, even though there was noise outside now. He let his eyes slide closed. They would be there in his dreams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the same thing as it was with Yumichika. A heavy reiatsu gate followed by a series of insignificant door holding disgusting significant secrets. The entire crew of fourth division along with all the other helps and Kurosaki were scouring the prison. They had yet to find a set of heavy white doors like the ones trapping in Yumichika but there were 14 levels to go through and time was of the essence.

"RENJI!!" Renji bolted to where he had heard Ichigo's voice shouting up to him.

"Take a look at this." A letter was thrust into his hands, and the hand writing on top of it, was obviously Aizen's.

"It's addressed to you." The red head's eyes widened as he took the letter, hands shaking so baldy that the

first time he tried to open the seal, he nearly dropped it. Fumbling with the ribbon and the wooden scroll segments, Renji opened the rolled parchment, eyes widening with every line he read. The page dropped rapidly to the floor and the last thing that was seen was a flash of red hair and the tail of a haori before the figure disappeared out the door and up floors.

_If you are reading this, then congratulations I have failed and you have won the war. I will give you a prize that I believe you will be most pleased with, a perfect toy for any occasion. Of course, it won't be new though. It was just too much of a temptation to allow it to remain in the box with wrapping paper in tact. The floor you are looking for is 13, and at the very end of the hall, there is a barrier. I suspect by now you would be able to break through it. There is a black door but be careful how you open it. I'd suggest having that Kurosaki boy with you because otherwise, it will kill you. _

_Signed dearly,_

_Sosuke Aizen_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was noise now. It was getting closer. But he didn't feel them. He felt warmth. It was warm. And it was coming to him. Why, why was it warm? It might just be another mind trick. Don't be warm. Please don't be warm. But it kept getting closer till it was nearly scorching him through his veins. Stop being warm. He wanted to reach for the warmth, but he knew not to by now. It was not worth the after course. The warm was staying, the warm was staying. He doesn't want it to be warm.

'No more games please,' but the whisper died on his lips as he shrank back into the corner against the scorching warmth.


	16. The Black Door

**Chapter 16**

It was there. He felt the barrier and without a though, blasted through it and watched with enraged eyes as it shattered into pieces and revealed a small black door behind. The instant he saw it though, it felt as if his soul was being sucked into a vortex and his body dissolving into a slow burning fire.

"Damn it!" Renji jumped back, hissing in ease as the sensation left his body. Ichigo appeared beside him, whistling at the door.

"Instant hollowfication for anyone who touches the door."

"I figured that out."

"Hence the part where Aizen said make sure I'm with you."

"Gee, and here I thought he was just trying to rub Rukia's choice in my face." Renji mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Speak up Boke."

"OPEN THE DOOR DUMBASS!!"

Ichigo snorted and walked to the door, placing on his mask as he entered the field. Palm flat against the cold stone, a wave of black reiatsu flared from the orange head boy, which consumed the blackness on the door, draining it into his being.

"Damn it," Ichigo seethed before he collapsed, mask vanishing, just as the block swung open to the slightest degree.

"ICHIGO!!" Renji ran to the limp form, checking over his vitals. A brown orb met his and a smug smirk crossed the limp figure's lips and Renji knew the brat was going to be okay.

"You should probably go check in there don't you think?"

"Whatever." Renji yelled for the fourth division to come up at once and watched as Ichigo was carted off to be healed. Two other lieutenants were asked to stand watch and be ready to heal whoever was to come out of that door. With that all said and done, Renji took a deep breath, and braced himself as he entered the cell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was someone calling out to him now. The door was opening and the warmth was getting closer. Someone was coming in. No, he didn't want anyone else to come in anymore. He just wanted to stay in his corner where the red head was there to keep him company. They were shifting through now, picking their way over the gruesome excrements that lay all over the floor. He didn't care. He just wanted them to go away. A voice was calling out now. It was soft, hesitant, not like their voices. It wasn't them. But who was it. He had been greeted by a soft voice before, but that voice was slithering, crawling under his skin making him whimper and scrunch even tighter. Apparently his shuffling ha been heard and whoever they were, was coming closer. Please go away, please go away. Apparently those thoughts had come out as whimpers because whoever it was, was coming closer still. No more, no more, no more. The warmth was back too, scorching him, burning him, crashing him, but not letting him go. Please, please, please, please, how many times had he begged now, how many times had he been denied. A sharp light came into his view and a harsh gasp was shaken from the intruder. They were making a fast way towards him now. It was too loud, too loud. He buried his head behind his knees and slammed his hands onto his ears. He was there. The person, the warmth, the light. They were kneeling in front of him now. They were talking to him, softly, gently. He didn't understand. All he did was bury himself deeper; waiting for the blows and the laughter.

"Can you look at me?" It wasn't an order, it was a question, not like the ones they asked. It was a plea. A soft plea. Why were they pleading to him, he should be pleading to them.

"Can you look at me, please?" There, that please again. Slowly, he looked up, and met brown eyes, a red strand on hair, falling across his face.

"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The room was dark, dank, but this one didn't smell quiet as bad. There were chains hanging in various areas, blood stained tools left behind. But it was everything that he knew he was stepping in on the floor that was about to make his stomach roll.

"Is anyone here?" He called. Silence met him. He called out again. Still no answer came. He walked a little more. Still there was only the eerie silence.

"Can anyone hear me in here?" a muffled rustle this time from one of the darkest corners of the room and Renji grabbed it like a life line.

"Don't be scared, we're not here to hurt you." Panicked whimpering started from the same corner and Renji picked his way over. Mutter a Kidou, he lit a small light and instantly say the curled figure. A plain white robe clothed him but Renji could not make out the face for the prisoner had buried it in his knees.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The prisoner only buried himself tighter, hands rising and blocking his ears.

"Am I being too loud." More whimpering. He needed to see his face. He needed to see if this is the one he had been searching for.

"Can you look at me." The whimpering stopped and the prisoner seemed to freeze. A response, finally. But still no face.

"Can you look at me please." He sank to his knees in front of the huddled figure, eyes pleading that this would work. Slowly the dark head raised itself and pieces him with a gray, frightened gaze.

"No." The figure looked at him shaking, the entire body trembling as if holding the gaze was killing him. Renji could see the whimpers in the back of a pale throat, marred by a thick metal collar. The gaze suddenly locked on his hair that had fallen across his face and the figure stopped breathing. A trembling hand reached for it, while the eyes began to lower themselves letting the shivers take over. The fingers grasped it and pulled, hard, that Renji bit his lip to keep from yelling out, knowing that it would scare the figure even more. Suddenly, the entirety of the white clad being fell into his arms, knocking him off his knees and flat onto the ground, the pale hand never leaving his hair.

"Byakuya."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red. Red. Red. He needed the red. The red wasn't real though. It couldn't be real. He was still asleep. He was dreaming. He reached and grabbed it and pulled. It did not disappear this time. It stayed. The red stayed.

"Byakuya." His name. But he could not let go of the red. Even as the black ate away at his world again,

and dulled voices yelled out in the background. He would not let go of the red.


	17. Mine

Renji's POV

_It was him. It was really him. He's here, he's alive, and he's in my arms. I am lifting him up, he's whimpering. I look down and hold back the bile. So many wounds, so many scars, so much pain etched into ever crevice of the trembling body. The fourth division is beside themselves, running with bandage, calling other healers here and there. Still I hold him to me, not letting go even though Hanataro is at my side, gently tugging my haori sleeve, telling me that I must lay him on the mat to be examined. I don't wish for him to be examined. Not here, not out in the open in front of so many. He's whimpering again, just softly, burying himself deeper into my chest as if he wished for me to open up and swallow him. The grip on my hair is now to the extent of being painful but I do not mind. There is more speaking to me. I pick up one of the voices is Ichigo but I do not listen. I bark orders for everyone to get their stuff and head back to the Seireitei effective immediately. There are many protests saying that I need to allow him to be looked at but I silence them with a burst of my reiatsu. He stirs in my arms with a silent gasp at the action and the trembling increasing. _

_ "Byakuya, you're safe, you're with me. I got you now and I'm not letting go." I whisper into his hair. His trembling ceases slightly and I take that as my sign and immediately shunpo out the door. I look down at him one more time as we are bounding across the endless dunes to the nearest Garganta and I am met with bleary grey eyes. I meet them and we stare into each other for a few moments before I see the one thing that I wish would never happen ever again, actually, should have never happened to begin with. My breath catches in my throat, my mind goes numb. The world around me stops as I keep running. My captain was crying._

Byakuya's POV

_ There was warmth. The warmth wasn't leaving me. It was there. It was holding me, cradling me, whispering still that he would not let me go. If this is an illusion just kill me now. I would beg them endlessly to let this stay, no matter what the exchange price is. There is so much noise. I hear orders being barked and then I hear protests. Suddenly, I feel hot, scorching fire burning through my veins, anger, unbridled anger coursing out of where the warmth should have been. It's an illusion. It has to be an illusion. I'm trembling, hoping it's not and the warmth returns. It's back. I'm safe. He's whispering to me. He says my name. He says I'm safe. He says he'll never leave. Please, please never leave. More orders and suddenly I am flying. I have to see this. I have to see that I am flying._

_ He looks down at me and I meet his gaze. The face, his face, the hands, his hands, they are back to me again. My dream, the hand that was given to me, I have taken it, but not to a faceless man. No, this man is warm, this man is real. I let the salty wetness trail down my cheeks. He's mine. He's here, and he won't leave. If you leave, I truly will shatter like clockwork. _


	18. He has murdered sleep

**Chapter 17**

There is so much panic. Ichigo is yelling up and down the streets. Captain are coming out, surrounding the sides of the street, making sure there wasn't too much of crowd. At the very end of the line was Unohana Retsu, a serious look on her face as she gestured them into the barracks and into a locked private room with no windows.

"Only for protection," she reassured Renji as he glowered at the surroundings.

"Protection? From what?" Unohana gave him a sad smile.

"Allow me to examine him." Renji glowered once more but opened his arms to the fourth division healer. The scene he witnessed tore at his heart as Byakuya whimpered, struggling, but the final part was what hurt the most. He went limp, completely limp, racked with shivers and silent pants. Unohana did not even flinch but looked with a small crease in her eyebrow that Renji's hair was still very well trapped within a tight, pale fist.

"Renji."

"I know." Gently, Renji let his hand warm the other and began to pry the fingers open slowly. That got a response. A wave of raging reiatsu blasted across the two captains who were barely able to put up a shield in time.

"I'm guess that means letting the hair go is out of the question, ne Taicho." Renji chuckled as he felt the former captain relax again when his fingers moved from his hand.

"Then I will have to ask you to please look the other way during the examination." Renji saw her eyes narrow and her lips curl up into a deadly half smile and all he could do was nod otherwise, he was sure he'd be dead.

They laid him down on the white bed in the middle and Unohana gave Renji one last warning glace before turning to face her work. Renji sat with his back to the table, kept their because of his hair, and closed his eyes. He could hear the robe falling off, and the silent sobs of Byakuya. He could feel Unohana's reiatsu climb and fall and twist as the emotions that ran through her continued to clash. He was really that bad then. It felt like hours, sitting there, listening to the silence, to the quiet gasps, feeling the fluctuating reiatsu that he began to feel sleepy. It was when the warmth and the soft green glow of healing energy began, that Renji nodded off completely.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_It was him again. Red hair, brown eyes, soft smile, everything was there. The hand was coming for him again. _

_ "Byakuya," the figure smiled. He blinked. Should he take the hand? What would happen is he took the hand. _

_ "Byakuya," it was such a nice voice, so peaceful, gruff, warm, and loving._

_ "Come with me?" the figure pleaded. He could hear himself mouthing._

_ "Who are you?" The figure blinked before shrinking away._

_ "WAIT!!" He cried out, falling down into the blackness. "Who are you?!"_

_ "Byakuya," The figure was back but this time, his eyes were dull and clouded and his hair was matted with blood. The lifeless figure stared at him, causing him to flinch and back up. _

_ "WHY DID YOU __BETR__AY ME?" Hand closed around his throat as he watched the figure explode into a pool of blood. All he could do then, was scream._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renji shot up. On the bed his former captain was screaming and grappling at something that wasn't there. Unfortunately for him that meant his hair was being pulled along with it because it was still in one of the captain's fists.

"Byakuya!!" He stood up, laying his hands on the older man's chest and giving him a small shake. That was the wrong thing to do. A foot to the gut confirmed that fact. As if that wasn't enough, a white light shot past and nearly fried him if he had not been able to duck and press himself to the floor.

"Hadou no Yon: Byakurai!"(Hadou Technique number 4: White Lightening)

Renji cursed. "He still hasn't lost his touch even when he's asleep."

Renji stood back up and apologized for what he was about to. He tackled him, pinning both of Byakuya's trashing wrists to the bed, and held the legs down by interlocking them with his own.

"No, no, no," Byakuya breathed through shuddering lips, causing Renji to grit his teeth as he felt each one hit him in the gut harder than a Arrancar ever could.

"Let me go."

"I can't Taicho. You nearly shot me." Renji desperately hoped that he would awake anytime, anytime at all. Please wake up. Please wake up.

As if he had been heard, bleary grey eyes opened and stared into his as tears started to roll. God, let him he beheaded right now. He could not stand to see his captain cry. Not again.

"Hey, stop crying 'kay. You're back. You're safe. I have you now. You're with me."

Trembling lips murmured something as the grey eyes began to close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Renji remained in his position until the grey eyes closed fully and the figure went slack beneath him. Silence descended on the pair before the red head gingerly lowered his forehead to meet the other's.

"You have no reason to apologize." He got off and sat back next to the bed, placing his head next to the fist that still held his hair.

"Just sleep." Please, please just let him sleep through the rest of the night.


	19. Interlocking Nightmares

**Chapter 18**

_He was back there. They had their hands on him, under him, in him. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. All he could do was take their violation of him in silence, pleading with his mind to let him go. The other, the red had let go of him at least. _

_ "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" Had he done that? Is that the reason why he was being punished. Why? Why? There was someone calling his name. There was someone yelling out his name. He could not go. He could not go, not there, not to them. He couldn't go out there. _

_ "Does the little broken bird want his wings?" Leering brown eyes entered his gaze._

_ "Stop," he whimpered. He knew that was the wrong thing to say for the pain that arched through his limp body made him retch. _

_ "You still haven't said the right words yet." Another spike of pain. "You know what will happen if you don't ask correctly Bya-chan." _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"BYAKUYA!! BYAKUYA!!" Renji was desperate. One second the former sixth division captain has been sleeping peacefully, hand fisted in his hair, and the next instant; a wave of wild reiatsu hits him square in the chest while the figure on the bed starts thrashing and screaming. He was sure now that they had woken up the entire Seireitei, if not just the fourth division and there still seemed no end to the struggle.

"BYAKUYA!! STOP IT!!" To Renji's relief, the struggling and the screams died down instantly, but that relief quickly faded when he realized that Byakuya was still not coherent. Instead, his body had tightened into coils, struggling in small spasms as if bound, quiet, pleading whimpers sliding their way out of his throat.

"Ya…yamete." Eyes tightly shut, Byakuya gave another small spasm, head jerking to the side as if slapped. "I…I…I don't want…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ "I…I…don't…no!!" He felt the other hands leave him, replaced by a pair of smooth, cold hands, watching in utter helplessness as the white hair draped itself over his bare chest, lips kissing down in utter tenderness while a tongue snaked out to lap at the sweat beads._

_ "You are utterly delicious Bya-chan." Teeth sunk into the flesh, tearing a muffled gasp from his lips as the tongue followed to lap up the blood._

_ "Are you enjoying this?" He wanted to say no, he had to say no. But he couldn't breath. Where was the red, He wasn't supposed to be here. Why was he here?_

_ "You want to go out. I can see it. But," those brown eyes met his and a smirk that made him want to scream spread itself across the white haired man's face, "do you know what awful things we are capable of if you go outside."_

_ "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" This was why. This was why. He felt the pressure and he knew what was coming. He let his body go limp. It was done. This was all there was now. _

_ "You should know what to say if you want this to stop." The dry thrust tore him and he was choking on his own spit. _

_ "Ah…Ah…Ah…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Renji needed to run. He needed to run. He didn't want to hear this. He couldn't hear this. The struggling was weakening, but Renji did not want it to. Not anymore. He wanted to scream. Scream at the sleeping man to keep fighting, to keep screaming because someone can hear him. He wanted him to wake up. No, he needed him to wake up. Suddenly, Byakuya's body went completely limp and soft, hopeless whimpers resonated through the air.

"Ya…yamete, onegai…onegaishimasu."

The first let his hair go. Renji ran, slamming the door behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_ "Ya are enjoying this, aren't ya?" No, he wasn't, he wanted it to stop. Scream, scream. But he couldn't. Hi head hurt, his throat hurt, his body was being slammed on the table. The collar was choking him. He wanted it to stop. When the white haired man yanked on the chain to bring his body upward, he knew there would be no end to this. He could pass out if he wanted to, but that would just mean more cruelty to make up for lost time. It was deeper inside him, hitting there. He threw his head back, choking, limp arms grapping for something. Not there, not there. _

_ "Look at ya, so beautiful." No more. No more._

_ "Yamete…onegai yamete." A hand on his member brought him to a crashing release and he was thrown back onto the floor, head slamming against the wall. The chains were redone and the figures were laughing as they left. One stayed back. The same cruel hand lifted his chin and had his eyes meet theirs._

_ "That wasn't so hard was it?" A sharp slap brought mind spinning, his ear ringing, consciousness fading fast._

_ "You'll learn and you'll learn fast." The door slammed._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Japanese Translation: Stop, please stop


	20. True ownership

**Chapter 19**

"ABARAI-TAICHO!!" Renji was doubled-over heaving into the fourth division toilet. Hands grabbed at him but all he did was shove them all away. He did not want to be touched right. He could not be touched.

"Abarai-Taicho." The hesitant voice of Hanataro broke though his crazed world as he turned to face the boy. He must have looked like a wreck if it caused even that poor boy to draw back as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright Abarai-Taicho?"

"Stop calling me that will ya? You've known me for long enough. It's Renji."

"Yeah, Renji." Hanataro went back to his healer questions with a small smile. "But are you alright."

"I…I am." Renji's mind replayed what he had just seen and instantly went back to heaving over the toilet.

"RENJI-SAN!!"

That was how the 6th division captain wound up laying back on the bathroom with the healer hands examining him through an open hamaka and a strewn to the side haori.

"If anyone saw this, I don't think I'd ever be able to live it down."

"Why is that?" Hanataro smiled innocently. Renji sweatdropped. This kid needs sex-ed and A LOT of it.

"Nothing."

"What happened Renji-san?"

"Nothing." Sitting up with a wince, Renji closed up the hamaka and draped the haori over his shoulder. "I just didn't need to know a few things."

"Renji-san—!"

"I have to get back." He would be there for him. He would be there for him. He started at the six on the white cloth.

"This has always belonged to you." He entered the room and prepared for what happens next.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was awake. He knew he was awake. White walls surrounded him. WHITE!! He scrambled, rolling off the table, biting back a yelp as he crashed into the floor with his damaged ribs. There was someone calling his name, reaching out to him with their hands. He slapped them away with a snarl and struggled to stand. He was still too weak and closed his eyes as he prepared to deal with another hard hit with the floor. Maybe this time the floor would let him win. Arms wrapped around him before he could and pulled him into a broad chest. This time, he screamed. The arms shook, tightening as lips pressed themselves to his ear and desperate whispering bounced off his eardrums. He screamed again, collapsing, dragging the other to the floor with him. He was kicking again, his feet flying, screaming; trying to get away.

"I won't let you go. I won't let you go. You're here, you're safe. I won't let you go." He was tiring. A few more kicks and he felt black spots form in his vision.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to know you're safe." He felt the hands pushing him gently into a sitting position. He was being picked up. Looking up, he met brown eyes.

"WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!" Ran through his mind and he gasped.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Brown eyes widened as the lips began to widen. Apparently they were yelling something.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He let the dark oblivion claim him again. Somehow, somewhere though, he knew the red would be there.

**To all my faithful readers**,

**Hi, this is Inumaru speaking. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'm a review whore so I love reading everything you guys have to say. I'm sorry about the japanese and english and the misspellings but I watch the subbed version and can't get the japanese out of my head. I'm sorry for this short update but more will be coming and fast. **

**Thank you all again**

**Inumaru Higurashi  
**


	21. Deserving tears

**Chapter 20**

It was one disaster after another after another. The first time Renji had nearly been fried to a crisp. The second time, Renji ran and heaved in the bathroom. The third time, Renji once again saw his captain pleading for forgiveness that he no need to be asking for. Luckily, there had yet to be a fourth time. Sitting next to the bed, hunched over, head in arms, the brown eyes watched his old captain in an exhausted devotion.

"What happened to you Taicho?" The glimpses from the captain's actions during those, Renji shuddered, nightmares, obviously made it known that whatever it was, it was the furthest definition from first class treatment as possible. Or, perhaps it was there way of saying he was first class. Renji bit back bile once more as he sunk his forehead into the white sheets.

"Byakuya," Renji looked down at his hands, small claw marks forming on his palm from where he had been slapped. The fear radiating from the grey eyes flashed through his mind and the hand clenched into a fist. All there was in those eyes was fear, confusion, anger, but it always held the hint of resignation.

"Why are you apologizing Taicho? Why of all people are you apologizing?" Renji buried his face into the sheets, small shuddered racking his body as he felt tears flow.

"Why, why would you be apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry. I should be the one on my knees begging for you to take me back and not have my ass sent to be skewered right through by Zaraki-Taicho." His hands gripped the sheets and twisted, knuckles going white from the force.

"I should have protected you. I should have protected you. I should have protected you and followed you through the light. I should have been there. I should I held onto you and never let you go. I should have seen it coming, I should have been ready, I should have, I should have—I—I—!!"

Renji's head jerked up, brown meeting heavy lidded grey. A pale hand trembled as it reached upward for his face.

"Why…are you…crying?" a raspy voice panted, fingers reaching the tear tracts and sliding down the length of his face. The instant the hand was about to fall off his face, Renji grabbed it, encircling it within his giant calloused hand and pressing the soft, pale palm to his cheek.

"Taicho…" Renji sniffled.

"You…never were…the one…to cry."

"Taicho…I…I…," Renji stammered, gripping the hand tighter before letting go and lowering his head to his captain's weakly falling chest, allowing his loose hair to cover the porcelain captain in a red blanket. Arms softly encircled him as he felt the gentle pads of a noble's finger run through his hair.

"I…I…," Renji tried to say between soft hiccups.

"Don't…please." Byakuya breathed and Renji felt his entire body relax, arms still encircling his head while the fingers rested in his hair. Renji shut up but couldn't help a soft chuckle of joy when he heard the next statement.

"Abarai-Fukutaicho."

* * *

He was drifting in and out. There were so many horrors running through his mind demanding attention, but his conscious was trying to have grip that he was safe now. There was no yelling. There was no rattling. The warmth was still there. He still had his dreams. Everything should be fine.

_"I know you like it like this."_ The hiss laughed in his ear, causing him to shudder and utter an inaudible whimper. He felt something shift next to him and forced down a scream. But then, he realized that it was warm. There was someone else talking to him now, a gruff tone with constant humor, but now, it was subdued, a soft whisper so confused.

'Don't be confused.' He wanted to say. But why couldn't he wake up. He felt whoever they were move closer and suddenly, he heard sobbing. Why…why were they crying? For his sake, he deserved no tears. Whoever it was, they were crying and they were babbling. They should have protected him. They should have protected him. They should have been able to read him enough to have protected him. No. No this was all wrong. He had heard this before though. He knew who it was who had told him this before. The red haired man in his dreams appeared, full faced, smile on his lips, talking to him, holding his hand out. He took it. He took the hand and he felt himself being pulled to the surface. He was waking and this time, he knew who he was. No more tears. He didn't deserve any tears, especially not from him. A memory flashed through his mind of the one moment during his imprisonment when he was allowed to not be alone with company that didn't tear his insides to pieces. He couldn't bear the sight of tears, not for him, not for him, never for him. If anyone deserved tears, it was for that small child he had failed.

_"I'm not scared."_ Her high voiced echoed through his mind as he stared at her through dead eyes, limbs limp from being recently broken. He couldn't do anything when they had taken her. He couldn't do anything when they had killed her. All he could do was cry for her. All she did for him was cry in the final moments of her life.

_"I want to stay with Nii-sama forever. I love you Nii-sama." _He remembered her sobbing as the blood ran from her stomach. He wanted to do something anything, to protect her small body from the cold, to let her feel that the world is not cold. All he could do was cry while she cried for him.

Whoever it was now was still crying. He didn't want them to cry anymore. Wake up. Wake up. He surfaced, gasping for air. He was awake. Focus, focus for just even a little longer. He saw it. He saw his face. Tattoos ran on his eyebrows and the hair. Red, all red, all fire. Water doesn't mix will with fire. He reached for him.

"Don't cry anymore. Please, don't cry anymore Abarai-fukutaicho." He saw the other's eyes widen. He felt his hand being encircled in warmth and the other lay down on his chest. He held him close. He kept the warmth close. Now he could. Now he could move his arms, he could let them know he's there. He was here. He was here.

'Don't cry anymore…Renji.' He fell back into the oblivion.

* * *

"Oh…my…god." The entire fourth squad, except Unohana and Isane, had run out of the room long ago. Isane was on the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes; hand on her mouth, watching the screen in horror. Unohana sat peacefully, eyebrows furrowed; gripping a disc that Mayuri had sent to her after being sent the information being held at prison. In fact, there was a stack of 120 discs from both prisons. The databases had been massive. Everything right now was being played on the screen.

"Isane, you are dismissed." Isane didn't take 3 seconds before jumping up and bolting out the door, heaving out in the middle of the garden. Unohana continued to watch the screen until she saw a file lying newly appeared on her desk next to the discs. Shutting the screen down, the black haired woman took the file to her desk and opened it, eyes widening at the content.

"These are…" She swirled on her haori and called a hell butterfly. Tomorrow, the council will be in upheaval.


	22. Trial and Error

**To all my faithful readers,**

**Thank you**** all for you****r wonderful reviews on my story. I am sorry that I am updating so slowly but I have been going through a tough time at home. Please mourn with me right now because my You****tube account of 5 years has been hacked and all my hard work has been deleted. One of my videos was about to hit 1000000 views as well. Funny how the world works.I apologize if I do not update this story for a few weeks because the homework load is about to pile up to a sky high amount and I am trying to learn how to use Sony Vegas Pro 8.0 so I can make awesome new videos to post on my new account. **

**Thank you**** so much,**

**Inumaru Higurashi  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Lilium" Byakuya breathed. Renji's ears perked up, watching as his captain's hands tightened in his hair. The pale, broken body shuddered as grey eyes popped frantically open. Darting around the room in fear, Renji had to bite his lip to keep from yelling but waited patiently till those grey eyes focused on him. He felt his chest swell when he saw those eyes soften and relax when they met his.

"You're heavy." The weak voice rasped, grey eyes chuckling even though the mouth was set in a firm line.

"SORRY TAICHO!!" Renji jerked to get up but the abrupt move cause Byakuya to flinch and the brown eyed captain watched in horror as the ex-captain's battered chest rose and fell too quickly and grey eyes closed in fear while the body curled waiting for a blow to come.

"Taicho…," Renji placed a large hand gently on the shoulder, nearly pulling back when a violent flinch racked the battered body and whimpers were seen clawing to get out of the creamy throat.

"Abarai-fuku…Abarai…taicho…" Byakuya breathed, causing Renji's eyes to widen and breath stop.

"Taicho…I…!"

"Just…ask me…something." Byakuya gritted his teeth, grey eyes meeting the brown and Renji could see the monsters lurking behind the eyeballs.

"What can I ask you Taicho?" Renji leaned forward as his captain turned onto his side, limbs trembling, fighting the urge to just curl into a ball and disappear beneath the blankets. The steel grey eyes still focused on his brown orbs, pleading with him just to go on with something, anything distracting.

"Anything." Grey eyes begged.

_"Lilium."_

Renji looked down hard at the figure lying in the sheets. Had his captain always been this small? Renji leaned down, gingerly wrapped the trembling shinigami in his arms before asking,

"Who's Lilium?" He felt Byakuya let out a long breath and nestle himself further into the exhausted red heads arms. Grey eyes closed as the softest voice carried out through the air.

"She was a child."

"Who's child was she?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

Byakuya opened his grey eyes and raised his head to meet Renji's wide eyed brown. He let a small quirk upward of his lips before dropping his head back into the pillows, letting the screams of less horrific memories take over before answering nonchalantly.

"She's dead. They killed her."

He let the images rush him over in a wave, her voice, her screams, their laughter, drowning out the desperate callings of his old vice captain. Renji knows now. It's time she fully rested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The first words she said to him were ones he would never forget. It was something that if he had the breath he would have laughed. An image of a small, hyperactive, pink haired girl imprinted itself on her as she reached her small hands for his face._

_ "You__'re really messy Mr. Stranger sir. And __Mr. Stranger sir__ smells." She was smiling, brushing his hair out of his face, small hands gingerly running over his abused skin. _

_ "Does Mr. Stranger sir__ have a name? It's too long to keep calling __Mr. Stranger sir__ Mr. Stranger sir." He never replied. His jaw was too sore. She leaned forward, crinkling her small, dirt speckled nose before leaning back and clapping her hands together and giggling._

_ "Well then, I'll call Mr. Stranger sir__ Nii-sama!" _

_ He jerked his head up expecting a small girl with large blue eyes and a soft respecting smile but instead met a small child, no older than six with soft blue curls and large red eyes. _

_ "WOW!! Nii-sama has pretty eyes." Her small fingers went to his eyeballs. His head was chanting for her not to poke them or try and pull them out but from the looks of her clothes, she was a prisoner the same as he was. His eyes widened from that thought and studied her wide eyes innocence as she traced his eyes and giggled. He had never had "company" during his imprisonment. He's lost track of how long he had been here but he knew there was never once that he had been allowed company. He shuddered at the thought of having any of his usual guests in for a visit. _

_ "Sorry. Did I hurt Nii-sama?" Those red eyes focused on his exhausted grey and he felt he had to answer her. It took a great effort but he was able to give her a small shake of his head. A soft no that no, she was not hurting him. The smile he received threatened to blind him in its radiance. _

_ "OKAY!! I was worried because if I hurt Nii-sama__ then Nii-sama__ won't play with me and I really want someone to play with now that I can actually be with someone and it's not all gloomy, scary, and the rats don't bite too often." _

_ Child babble, he knew he would be getting an earful, but all he could do was softly smile at her through his eyes. She was a bright child though and she noticed, laughing happily as she sat back on her haunches and pressed the chubby palm to an uninjured portion of his chest. _

_ "My name is Lilium, but if I had anyone to talk to like before, I would tell Nii-sama__ to call me Lili or I'd kick Nii-sama__, pout, or sulk." _

_ Those large red eyes bore into his mind and he saw her smile sadly. _

_ "They're so pretty Nii-sama. But, they have hurt Nii-sama very badly haven't they."_

_ The small body pressed herself to his; curling in his nonexistent lap as the blue curls contrasted with the light white robe he was still allowed to wear. They stayed that way for the whole night her soft breathing lulling him to sleep halfway through the night. They were woken by loud shouts and her frightened yelp as they entered the cell. He watched, unable to move from his chains as they delivered a brutal kick to her side before moving to his side. _

_ "Are you__ ready to play with us today?" leering faces danced through his mind as he felt his body being jerked around and his jaw being pried open. The gag was shoved in and he felt the chain being undone. He was thrown face first into the floor, and pinned down as they took their turn. Blood, pain, humiliation flared through his senses but all he could focus on was when he had the strength to open his eyes for a second and met her terrified red eyes. 'Not in front of her. Not in front of this child.' _

_ They rechained him after they finished, laughing and spitting in his face before slamming the door shut behind them. Time passed in silence. Finally, small rustling woke him from his shocked stupor, his grey eyes blinking open to the feeling of rough cloth on his face. Her round face came into focus, eyes brows furrowed, lips pursed in concentration, her small hand holding the hem of her dirty clothing, while red eyes focused solely on the task of wiping the grim from his face._

_ "Nii-sama's hurt and Nii-sama is still stinky. But I'll clean it up. I'll help keep Nii-sama stay shiny because Nii-sama's eyes are so pretty. They are very pretty. Lili loves Nii-sama's eyes."_

_ He wanted to wrap her in his arms but they were both at different angers and every breath caused them to twinge and pulse. _

_ "Nii-sama is starting to match my eyes. I don't like my eyes. They aren't pretty. They scare me and everyone else. Nii-sama shouldn't become scary."_

_ She was still continuing but he was too tired. He leaned into her touch and let oblivion consume him. There at least, he could hold her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see." Yamamoto-taicho sighed and placed his chin onto his wrinkled folded hands. "We all know what must be done correct."

"Yes." Unohana Taicho sighed, staring sadly at the file on the desk.

"How much longer before he is able to be presented?"

"At least two weeks and even then, I am uncertain about how he will be able to hold under pressure."

"He won't break."

"He's already been broken."

"He will have to stand."

"He will be able to."

"Until then…" Yamamoto slammed his cane to the floor. "Dismissed."

Back in the fourth division barracks, two souls within millions slept unaware of the happenings around them. Just a little longer can dreams be allowed over reality. Just for a little while longer.


	23. Forever

**Chapter 22**

His captain was asleep and for once, the sleep seemed to be peaceful. Whatever nightmare or dream he was having wasn't as bad as the ones that had come before them. Renji sighed as he watched his captain sleep. Lilium, a child, a dead child now had been with him through part of his captivity. He felt a small smile tug at his lips knowing now that his captain hadn't been alone for the entire duration of his imprisonment. But that smile faded when the fact that the child is now dead, hit him like a ton of bricks. There was a child in the Hueco Mundo. A child had been captured and perhaps even tortured and, Renji cut off the train of thoughts before he had to run out of the room screaming again. He had known of the raids on the Rukongai. He remembered one that he had fought against. The screaming villagers, the howling Hollows, the crying and sobbing and mass panic as thousands of tired and dirty feet ran for safety. The yells for help, for once they were grabbed, they struggled, crying, screaming out to the shinigami tasukete!!! sAVE ME!! SAVE ME!! But so many of them, he could not save. A soft breath came from the former Kuchiki heir, snapping Renji out of his musing as he watched, holding his breath, and praying for not another disastrous repeat of before. Instead, the noble head turned to the side, one strand of hair tumbling over his face and brushing against the elegant nose. Renji smiled as he gingerly traced his finger over the defined cheekbone and brushed the hair away.

"Sweet dreams Taicho."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Sweet dreams Nii-sama." On the third night when he had drifted out of consciousness, she had whispered that into his ear. He had kept track of the days since he had met her because she was scrawling them with the blood on the floor into tally marks on the wall. Three, there were three small lines on the gruesome grey walls. They had not come for either of them today so they had just sat, well he had just sat, watching her, wishing he could answer back to all the babble that she was laughing to herself about. _

"Sweet dreams, Taicho," _the red head whispered to him. Taicho…Taicho…when had he been a captain? He must had done something because she woke up, her concerned eyes meeting his as those small hands approached his face again. _

_ "Nii-sama said something." She whispered. "Nii-sama actually said something Nii-sama." _

_ "Go…back…to sleep…Lili," he forced the remains of his energy is grinding out, ignoring the shoot pain in his jaw or the raspy horror that was once his smooth, noble voice. _

_ "NII-SAMA CAN __TALK__!!" She gave him a bear hug nearly ripping a scream from his throat at the pain. But the pain dulled and soon, all he was aware of, was her small, soft warmth lying on his broken chest._

_ "Nii-sama can talk. Lili doesn't feel so annoying anymore because Nii-sama can talk. I can talk to Nii-sama and Nii-sama understands. Nii-sama is just hurt too much to talk back to Lili but," the sentence was interrupted by a large yawn. She curled up further onto him, her small warmth radiating into him causing him a soft sigh as she fell asleep._

_ "Sweet dreams Nii-sama." She was gone the next day. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was yelling outside causing Renji to jerk up out of his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up just in time to preserve some dignity in his disheveled state as Hanataro slammed the door open and fell face first inside. Renji rushed to his side, picking the panting boy up and making sure he hadn't smashed his brains onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Hanataro could only pant as a response and grip Renji's hamaka in a death grip.

"Hanataro are you okay?" the grip on his hamaka turned into a tug and Hanataro dragged the shaken 6th division captain outside, gently closing the door behind them. Renji was about to shake the boy to his senses when he heard the barest breath of a whisper.

"What?" The whisper came again and once more, Renji could not hear it.

"Hanataro, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" The boy's head shot up nearly whacking him in the face and the usually soft spoken boy shouted.

"THEY ARE GOING TO PUT HIM ON TRIAL IN THREE DAYS!!"

Him…trial…three days registered and the red head felt the floor give way from underneath him. They were going to put Byakuya on trial…IN THREE DAYS?!

"ARE THEY MAD?!" He was shaking Hanataro and the boy was simply crying and being shaken. "DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH?!"

"R-en-ji-san! Pl-ease-sto-p-yo-u-a-re-m-ak-ing-me-wan-t-to-BLEH!" Hanataro heaved and Renji immediately let him go. Both of them regained their breath, the red head opening the door a crack to make sure they hadn't woken up Byakuya before turning back to the heaving healer.

"I'm sorry Hanataro. I just…"

"It's okay Renji-san. I'll live." Hanataro smiled picking himself up and brushing himself off a little before turning to fully face the rumpled captain. "I don't know all that's going on either. I just picked that up when I passed Unohana-Taicho and Isane-Fukutaicho talking in the hall. They are going to be heading down here soon no doubt."

"How long," Renji ground out.

"I think they were planning on coming in first thing tomorrow to break this to you."

"Thanks Hanataro and sorry for the," Renji gestured to the shaking motion and Hanataro laughed.

"It's fine. Please, please be careful Renji-san."

"I will."

"I don't know what Kuchiki-sama was doing or what had really happened, but I just want you to know that I'm behind both of you."

The red head gave the boy a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Hanataro." The boy turned to leave when Renji remembered something and called out.

"Hanataro."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have time to run me a favor?"

"Sure Renji-san."

"Can you go to Rukia and…," brown eyes started at the floor and then glanced back to the room. "Can you ask Rukia if there is anyway she would be able to come in and see him? Before the trial date?"

"Of course Renji-san." The boy turned his back and ran off once more. Renji once again reentered the room. A trial, his trial in just three days. He started that the sleeping figure, eyebrows furrowing when he saw the hints of distress marring the glowing skin.

"It'll be alright. I'm not letting you go again. I will stay with you forever."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_They had come for him the next day but what they found was him and her curled up together and asleep. They threw her across the room before dragging him up and proceeding on with their daily routine. He didn't make a sound. More or less, he couldn't make a sound. But that day, she did something he never guessed from her. _

_ "LEAVE NII-SAMA ALONE!!" She slammed her small body against the burly hollow, successfully knocking the surprised being off his feet before the other one turned and grabber her up by her hair, dangling her while laughing._

_ "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" The stood up howling, kicking aside the "toys" they were planning on using and grabbing the child by the legs. She screamed at the dual pulling up and down, clawing trying to get out of their grip. He could do nothing but watch, his body unable to move from the crumpled position on the ground as finally, the hollows tired of playing tug of war and the large one threw her to the ground and proceeded to stomp on her. She didn't make a sound. _

_ "You think you're all that great. You think a little bitch like you could take on us. You're nothing but a lump of wasted goody two shoes soul that we grabbed. You should have been happy that Aizen-sama allowed you to play with anyone at all."_

_ At the sound of Aizen's name, his eyes widened. This child had seen that monster. This child…knew who he was. She still didn't say a word, didn't make a sound. All she did was grip her fists tighter and grind herself into place on the floor._

_ "Hey, you can't kill her like that. That's too boring." The smaller of the two snorted. The larger of the two panted, lifting the limp figure up and throwing it over his spiked shoulder. _

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right." _

_ "We'll come back for him later." They turned to leave the room. All he could do was stare helplessly at the limp rag. Let her be alive. Let her still be alive. She stirred on the shoulder, picking up the small head to look at him, red meeting the blanking grey. _

_ "I'm not scared." She mouthed to him. "I'm not scared." He wanted to grab her. He wanted to reach for her, to take her, to kill both creatures that were walking out the door. He could do nothing. All he could do was watch and scream in silence as the door slammed shut. _


	24. What's a name?

**Chapter 23**

"AWWWWWWWWWA!!" Two figures tumbled to the floor in a crumpled heap, the larger of the two breaking the other's fall while the other was desperately trying to scramble up but only ended up more tangled due to the fact that he was struggling with sheets at the same time.

Minutes of kicking, a few curses, yelling ow when a soft spot was hit, the two detangled, the sheet falling like a feathery curtain on top of them. Grey met brown and they stared at each other, both incased in an abnormally large sheet of cloth. Silence reigned in the room until a soft chuckled broke through the veil. Grey widened as they curled in slightly on themselves, mouth slightly parted wondering what to do. All he could do was stare as the brown eyes in front of him closed and the other figure doubled over full of laughter, causing the sheet to cave in on them both and flailing arms were seen the room as they tried to detangle themselves once

more. One unruly red head popped out, gasping for breath but still laughing as he watched in amusement while pale arms were still flailing beneath the white sheets.

"Taicho is being bested by a piece of cloth." Renji laughed, reaching down and gripping the slender arms, pulling them up and out as a sloppy brunette emerged.

"Ah!" Byakuya gasped when he realized that the white that had consumed him was now under him and he was being pulled into the warmth. Looking up, he met the brown eyes again, watching in rapture at how they were lighting up while the other was laughing.

"Ne Taicho, if next time you're pissed at me and I have to run, should I just throw a sheet on top of you?" Renji was snickering, his red locks shaking with the tremors running through his body, muscles rippling on the exposed portion of his chest from the open hamaka. Byakuya could only blink as he sat on his knees above the white sheet, arms still in the firm grip of his rescuer.

"Because apparently, the sheet has accomplished what I could never do against you."

Byakuya blinked and cocked his head to the side. What was this man talking about?

"Hey, what's that look for?"

"Eh?!" Pale arms wrenched themselves from the hands' grip as slender fingers reached for the noble face and began to feel around. Renji only laughed harder. An elegant eyebrow began twitching.

"Abarai," a hoarse voice croaked. The laughing froze as brown met the grey in an icy glare. The red head leaned forward to the point in which their faces were almost nose to nose. The smaller Adam's apple dropped in a gulp as the tattooed eyebrows narrowed and scrunched. All of a sudden, all he could see was white.

"SHEET ATTACK!!" Renji pulled the white cloth from the ground and wrapped it over their heads.

"ABARAI!!" The two bodies thumped to the floor and once more, flailing limbs were seen. One porcelain leg here, one tan arm there. The end result was Renji on the floor was Byakuya collapsed on top, both chests heaving with Renji choking out the remainder of his laugher. Grey eyes raised themselves and stared at the man beneath him, red hair spread out beneath in a fiery halo. Slowly, he raised himself on his elbows and raised his head to be over the red head's. He saw the brown eyes widen as a gasp flew from parted lips. The tattoos were rising with every second.

"Tai…cho?" Renji breathed. Byakuya could only stare in rapture as he leaned down. They were now forehead to forehead, his black hair falling around them in a shadowy curtain.

"I—…"

"OI RENJI!!" The sheet was pulled from them, throwing them back into the bright light causing Byakuya to yelp and roll off onto the floor and for Renji to jerk into a sitting position. Ichigo stood over them with a look that was "I am so totally clueless to the moment I just interrupted."

"I was looking for you and they told me that you should be in here." Ichigo blinked before asking, "Um, why are you two on the floor?"

"YOU ARE A DUMBASS!!" Renji punched the orange head in the nose, knocking the boy off his feet and into the wall. The other responded by shooting up and drawing his zanpakuto and the fierce glaring contest began, forehead grinding included.

Grey eyes watched in silence, blinking and watching as blow were beginning to be exchanged. Their gaze was focused on the orange head in particular.

"I…chi…go." The two fighting froze; turning and staring at Byakuya, who was still sitting on the floor halfway under the sheet.

"Yeah, that's me." Ichigo blinked and walked closer. "Glad to see you're back." The last statement was said with a sneer and the sarcasm could hardly be kept out of it. The statement caused Byakuya to cringe as if slapped.

"Oi Ichigo," Renji made a step forward but Ichigo merely snapped back at the redhead.

"I was there to save him too Renji," Ichigo turned a full glare onto the shaking figure on the floor. "I cannot forgive him so easily, not after what he put you, me, and everyone through. ESPECIALLY," Ichigo snarled. "RUKIA."

"Ru…kia," Byakuya stammered.

"Ichigo, that's enough."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU CAN JUST THROW EVERYTHING AWAY FORGIVE HIM!"

"Ichigo," Renji drew back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RUKIA WAS LIKE!! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK HER TO JUST GET ABOUT AND MOVE AGAIN!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE CRIED BECAUSE OF HIM!!"

"I know," Renji's eyes were hidden underneath his red hair as he remembered the anguish in the blue eyes that he used to love.

"THEN HOW CAN YOU JUST TURN AROUND AND FORGIVE HIM?" Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at the trembling figure causing Renji to flinch and reach out, only to hesitate and pull back.

"Because, I know him and I know that there has to be a reason. There is always a reason."

Grey eyes stared into at sword point, then to the red head standing back.

"N…no," Byakuya murmured. The grey orbs widened as they stared into the orange head's brown ones, now full of anger and confusion.

_"You don't need to know because soon you'll be…" a vibrating laughter echoed through his mind. His head had blossomed in pain and blood was pouring onto the ground. _

_ "Soon, you'll be DEAD!!" _

He screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A wave of reiatsu slammed into Ichigo and Renji, knocking both of them off their feet and into the wall. The sheet flew across the room and plastered itself against the bed post while the figure in the middle screamed bloody murder.

"TAICHO!!" Renji cursed out only to draw back with a yelp when his hand came back with blood streaming from multiple cuts. A pink mass had surrounded the kneeling figure, swirling menacingly, daring anyone to try and come close.

"Senbonzakura." The two of them breathed, staring at the sight in awe before blinking to their senses.

"We need to get him to calm down."

"How do you plan on doing that when we can't even get near him?" Ichigo snorted.

"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LEAVE HIM ANYMORE!!" Brown eyes gleamed before the white haori was cast off and the red haired figure dove into swirling pink masses.

"RENJI!!!" Blood rained down, splattering everything in sight with it's sticky red texture.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was wet. There was something horrifyingly sticky and wet. It was red. Why was the red running down his arms, running down his face, into his lips. A curious tongue darted out to taste it. It was bitter. Someone was talking above him but he couldn't hear them. The voice was too low. Too low to hear, too low to comprehend, too low to even belong to someone alive. The outside voice was louder, yelling, screaming from the sounds of it. But it was the voice inside of him, calling him away again, calling him away to relive his silent screams of horror.

"You'll be dead soon." The white shadow leered, laughter reverberating across the entire room, causing him to bring his wet hands and clamp down onto his ears. He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to listen to that voice. That voice was cruel like all the other. That voice never did anything to save him. A second voice was combating inside him now. One of a man, a elegant man in an old samurai like outfit with a mask. This voice was comforting, soothing him, telling him that he was sorry he had left and that he was back now.

"All you have to do is call my name again."

But his name was not the one he wished to call. There was the other, the red, the red that had saved him, that had given him warmth. It was the red who had laid his head down by him, sleeping with him as he tore his way in and out of nightmares. It had been the red who offered him the hand to get away from the cruel realties of the dungeons. Where was that red now.

"_Open your eyes_." The snake hissed to him. No. No, he would not open his eyes.

"_Open you're eyes and __LOOK__ AT ME NOW!!_" The baritone, cold voice barked at him in an order and he yelped, shooting his head up, wet hair splattering the red into the air as wide eyes blinked away the sticky substance holding them together. A dark shadow was consuming him.

"_You are not to_ _a sound_," laughing echoed through his mind. No sound no sound, please lips, don't betray me and make a sound. But the darkness passed him as red strands floated into his vision and a heavy head dropped onto his shoulder.

Shredded arms wrapped themselves loosely around his waist as a soft breath whispered in his ear.

"You're…back." Brown connected with grey as more red slid down the soft, long strands. Grey eyes blinked as the figure smiled softly before collapsing in a heap next to him, the wetness staining the ground in a massive pool.

"Ah…" NO!! No sound. Don't make a sound. Grey eyes were trembling at the sight as a pale hand reached to touch the black clothed man. The slender fingers ran their way through the silken strands now sticky and clumped.

"Ah…" There was yelling in the background a orange headed figure tried to claw through the pink barrier to them. The pink barrier. The barrier, who was the barrier.

_"You need only to call my name again."_

"Ah…" Grey eyes shook frantically as the hands began to push and shove at the figure on the ground. Wake up, wake up, please wake up. There was no movement. No. No. No. No. NO. NO!!!

_"Don't make a sound." _NO!!

"RENJIIIIIIIII!!"


	25. Cat and Mouse

**Sorry for the long Haitus on this story. School is being a total B**** but well life is life. Hope you enjoy the story so far. More will be coming hopefully soon because by May, exams are going to EAT ME ALIVE!! *runs away and hides under a rock***

**Inumaru Higurashi**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 24  
**

"UNOHANA-TAICHO!!" Isane yelled down the hall. The fourth division captain was already on her feet and running, zanpakuto in hand before the explanation could even be heard. They all felt the burst of wild reiatsu and they all knew who the source of it was. The only thing that shook everyone to their bones was the hoarse scream that had echoed through the halls of sixth division captain's name. The entire squad was now on their feet, following after the captain and her rapid steps to the warded room. Inside, the seen left everyone in a wide eyed state of shock.

Senbonzakura consumed the entirety of the room. A desperate Ichigo was pounding against the bladed petals, his hands now shredded, trying to get inside of the barrier. No one could yet see what was inside but they had a likely guess.

"Isane." Unohana gave her vice captain a nod and placed her hands out in front of her. The vice captain nodded and mimicked the gesture. A series of chants followed and their energy burst into the pink, blasting it away as everyone watching all while the petals disappeared, sealing themselves into a unsheathed blade that was quickly warded and handed off to subordinates to place in a cell while the sheath is located.

"UNOHANA TAICHO!!" Isane gagged and pointed to the sight in the middle of the room.

Blood was painted against the floor as two figures, one completely unrecognizable and the other, drenched in the liquid while cradling the other to him sat still.

Unohana made cautious steps forwards, backing up on when she felt a blast of defense coming from the soaked figure.

"Byakuya."

Wild grey eyes looked at her but right though her, shocking her for just a slight moment before she regained her calm and stood her ground.

"Is that Abarai-taicho you are holding?"

A feral growl was the response as she felt the other reiatsu climb from defensive to offensive levels.

"You need to give him over to us." She felt the rest of the group cringe at the spike when that statement hit. Unohana narrowed her eyes and glowered down at the recently found ex-captain.

"If you do not allow us to treat his wounds, he will die." That got a decline and a whimper as grey eyes reverted back to the decapitated form in his arms and then back to the patient but angry fourth division captain. The squad took that as their cue to move in and grappled Byakuya to the ground, eliciting a yelp of pain before a spell rendered him unconscious. Gently, the fourth squad members lifted the blood soaked Abarai onto a stretcher and carried him out of the room. Unohana gave a few curt words to Isane before leaving the room, hurrying after the rest of her squad issuing orders and demands for equipment. Isane was left standing in the middle of a blood soaked room with the task given to her by Unohana.

"Please step aside." Three pairs of hands left the former noble as the subordinates stepped aside and averted their gaze. Isane bit her lips as she reached for the too thin wrists of the pale captain who she knew, moments before, had witnessed more brutality than she had ever seen on the battle field.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san."

The instant she placed her hands on the skin, the reaction was enough to rip out the heart strings of everyone in the room. The noble began to tremble excessively, gasping in tiny whimpers for breath but still, the body held perfectly still due to the unconscious state and yet there was the underlying hint that this had happened so many times that he had merely given up. The spell flared. Isane closed her eyes and wished the image was never to be there again but it would be burned into her eyelids for an eternity. Kuchiki Byakuya went limp and proceeded to whimper apologies even with tightly closed eyes. The instant Isane let go, the proud noble she had known and grown up with, turned onto his side, clutched her wrists to his chest and curled into a ball. The silver haired woman gestured for the rest of the squad to load him onto a stretcher.

"Put him together with Abarai-Taicho."

"HAI!!"

The crew of subordinates left the room leaving suffocating silence and walls splattered with blood behind. The tall woman looked down at her trembling hands and collapsed onto her knees.

"What have I done…" sobs echoed into the eerie silence.

Unohana Taicho stood outside the room, the gloom of her hair covering her eyes as she listened to her trusted fukutaicho break down.

"I'm sorry Isane…I'm sorry, Byakuya."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"RUKIA!!" Hanataro ran towards the petite thirteenth division captain who turned around just in time to be collided into as the other tripped.

"Hanataro?! What are you doing here?"

"Renji-san told me to send you a message." The small boy panted, smiling despite his clumsy accident, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in apology.

"Well, after that greeting I think it's time I heard the message."

"Renji says you should visit soon." Both of them picked up on the lack of a specific name in the message. Rukia visibly flinched, balling her small hands in fists behind her back as she fought to keep her calm.

"So that would explain the burst of familiar reiatsu in those barracks."

"I'm sure you've heard already—"

"I heard from Ichigo."

"Then you should have gone already to—"

"WHY?!" Rukia spun on her heels.

"Because the first time you are going to see him is going to be when they try him in 2 days."

"What?" Hanataro was solemn now, causing Rukia to gulp at such a serious expression on the usual happy boy's face,

"They are putting him on trial in 2 days and even though you technically are his sister, you two had a good relationship. I would never wish for even a former captain to maintain the disgrace of encountering the one family member they ever had a bond with to see them for the first time on trial."

Rukia didn't reply, her big blue eyes pleading with Hanataro to smile and joke again and pretend this matter wasn't pressing the air out of her chest like 2000 hollow blows.

"It's your decision. Right now may not be the best time but before the trial, or even on the morning of the trial, I agree with Renji-san. You need to go see him." With that, the fourth division boy stumbled off towards the barracks again, leaving a stunned thirteenth division captain in his wake.

But what he didn't see, was the small slip of visitation permits dated for this afternoon, crinkled in the small fist of Kuchiki Rukia behind her back.


	26. Linked

An extra long update because I may or may not be updating again for another month.

**Chapter 25:**

_They had left the door open. They had taken the collar off. They had let him run. But for what? For what?! He was panting, tripping over his own feet as he struggled for the one door he knew he had to get to. That door was the key to his release. Behind him, loud yells and whoops could be heard as his chasers raced after him, slamming away at each other to see who could get to him first. He was their prize in this cruel game and he knew there was no way he could win. _

_ Just a few more steps, just s few more steps but something white blocked his vision as a cold, roughed hand grasped his slender arms and threw him off balance, pulling him so hard he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt his shoulder tear. Just as quickly, he was thrust into the invader's chest, and arm quickly placed on his neck while the other hand came and covered his eyes._

_ "They will be punished for this." The cruel whisper chuckled in his ear and now, he would rather be taken by whoever caught him as a prize than by the current victor. Screaming echoed down the halls as he felt the vengeful wind blew past him. _

_ "Yare yare. Ya didn't have to do them in that harshly." The snake stepped out from the shadows, the feral grin on his lips never leaving and Byakuya could hear the sarcasm and feral pleasure dripping from every word that he said._

_ "It was your idea then I'm guessing."_

_ "Ya know me all too well." A long pause went between the two before he felt that he was being dragged in the opposite direction._

_ "I'll be taking him with me seeing as how, I did win this little game of tag."_

_ "Ah, of course." _

_ No, just let him die here. Let the others come back. He shut his eyes, the only way he knew that he could defy them still even in the least bit. He felt the voice come closer to his ear, warming it with its unwelcome presence._

_ "I promise that you will take no pleasure in this tonight my little Byakuya."_

_ That night he was happy for the gag. He was happy for the bit on his tongue, the ball in his mouth, the clothe that wrapped itself around his entire face. Because he knew that if those had been removed, the screams that echoed through his mind would have echoed through the room and shattered him then and there._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The screams that echoed through that room had the entire fourth squad on there knees pleading for it to stop. Isane and Unohana both held the sealed ex-captain down, trying any number of spells to see if they could cease whatever it was that tormented the broken man. Even when several spells to render the subject unconscious were tried, the screams still continued. That was the situation Kuchiki walked into. It the young woman running through the corridors, barging into door ways, colliding with cowering fourth members demanding to know just what was going on. Crashing through one door way to the other, she came upon heavily laden fourth division members surrounding a heavily Renji.

"Oh god," Rukia rushed forward, nearly knocking aside a surprised Richiki and caused the newly appeared Hanataro to nearly jump out of his skin from surprise.

"Rukia-san, you actually came." Another agonized scream came from down the hall, causing the entire crew to cringe.

"What is going on?"

"Kuchiki-sama," apparently the honorifics were still to be employed with Byakuya no matter what. "He woke up completely disoriented. Unohana-taicho and Isane-fukutaicho are with him right now trying to calm him down."

"Well whatever it is that they're doing," Rukia cringed again as another scream ricocheted off the walls, "isn't working. But that wasn't the only question. What happened to Renji."

"Kurosaki-kun scared him or something but Senbonzakura came out and was about to engulf the entire barrack but Abarai-taicho tackled Kuchiki-sama out of it but in the process was butchered by the attack."

The figure on the bed stirred but then proceeded to hack up a fit of blood.

"RENJI!!" The room was in chaos as the small woman stumbled out of the room and balanced herself against the white wall. She went almost at a snails pace down the rest of the corridor to the last door. She knew it was the last door because it was where she had stayed after the Aizen ordeal. Clinging to the wall for dear life, she was fighting against the slipping of reality as she felt the floor tilt and vision blur. Another scream crashed into her eardrums as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Gripping the doorknob, she turned and braced herself for what was to come.

Lying on the bed was the ghost of the person she had once thought herself to have known. Tightly closed eyes that she knew hid the beautiful grey color now spasmed as if being electrocuted, twitching every which way without a way to stop it. Long, pale limbs, too skinny to have been healthy were not coated with bruised and lacerations, blue, black, festering, each one echoing a hidden pain buried inside the trembling body. Another scream ripped itself from a pale throat but Rukia's eyes widened at the markings around the skin. There had been a collar. Unohana and Isane had sensed her presence and they turned to her now just a violent tremor rocked the broken body, as if trying to wrench it from the haven of the bed and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. She launched herself at him.

"NII-SAMA!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_They were gone now. He was gone now. He was drifting, drifting on the comforts on the soft sheets, the fluffed pillow, the darkened curtain. All of it was mocking the act of brutality that had just occurred. His jaw hurt, his wrists were heavy, his legs felt amputated. Maybe they were. How he had laughed at him. Laughed even more when he sealed him. He couldn't scream. He could barely even whimper now. He needed to get out of the bed though. He needed to get out of here. If he stayed here, worse things would keep happening. He had to get out. He had to get out. Why weren't they letting him out. His power was sealed again. No! No more. PLEASE NO MORE!! He screamed again. He had to get out. He had to get out. LET HIM OUT! Why weren't they letting him out. The voices were coming back now. That cold cruel voice, the voice of the snake, the smooth rich voice, and the emotionless voice, each mocking him, pushing him back down, invading him, lapping his sweat, his tears, his every scream, cry, and whimper. Please let him out. Let him get out. They were drowning him now, consuming him, crushing him underneath their weight no matter which way he turned. They screamed, laughed, cried, cursed, grunting in very since of the way into his ears. He wanted them ripped off now, he didn't want his ears anymore. He couldn't breath, he could only beg them for mercy which they never heard. No, it just made them laugh louder. He couldn't breath, he was fading, fading down into the abyss that he knew he would only return from for more pain. He didn't want to go. The voices shoved him down, down into their midst. He didn't want to go. What would she think of him now? Big, blue trusting eyes filled his blackening vision. He last time he had thought of her was the time when he had left and saw those eyes full of confusion, betrayal and hurt. No, he knew what she thought of him now. But that's when he heard it. _

_ "NII-SAMA!!"_

_ He reached for it, fought against them and reached for it. The emerging light blinded him but the warmth on his arms told him that he was safe. He was back. The blue eyes looked at him now, full of hurt, full of tears. Red eyes replaced blue for seconds before blending together as he raised a weak hand to wipe away the tears._

_ 'Don't cry Lili' ran through his mind. _

_ "Don't… cry…Rukia." _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was a sobbing mess and he looked like he had just been doing paperwork with no sleep for 200 years. Unohana grinned at Isane as the later trembled and both quietly left the room. They may not have been really brother and sister but the blood relation had nothing to do with the moment of reunion between the two. No words aside from those already spoken as they two clung to each other, breathing in each other's presence, trying to soak in as much of the lost time as possible.

"You really are back." Rukia whimpered, small hands digging into the thin white material of a patient's robe as Byakuya dropped his chin onto the crown of her head in a rare showing of affection.

"Ah," he whispered, thin arms encircling her trembling body as the rest of the sobs racked her small frame to the core. Then again, he smirked to himself, he shouldn't be the one calling anyone else small at this point.

"You're real this time." She laughed softly, realizing that she was babbling, repeating the same thing and probably annoying the other. Instead of a retort or a softly spoken dismissal, she felt the slim arms tighten around her as another soft "ah" was whispered into her hair.

She remembered just hours ago, she had yelled at Hanataro that she didn't care at all about the man that was holding her now. She remembered how she had steeled her heart to everyone around her, even Ichigo and Renji until just a few months ago. But now, in those few small seconds before, she realized she had been fooling no one but herself. She never wanted to hear those screams again but then, those grey eyes opened themselves once more to the word and the soft hand, the one that she had longed to hold and pull along with her on those crazy adventures but she had been too afraid to ask, lifted itself to her face and the voice she thought she would only hear in her dreams spoke to her and told her not the cry.

She hesitated before venturing to ask, "what are you thinking about."

Another soft breath passed through her hair before he replied, "about how hard…I'm praying… for all this not…to be a dream."

She knew then that they had made it. She knew then that somehow, they would be okay.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
"Why is it that I feel like I just got mauled by Ichigo along with 1000 other hollows?" Renji groaned, sitting up, holding his head to see if he would be able to get the world to stop spinning anytime soon.

"RENJI-SAN!! You shouldn't be moving around so soon!!" Richiki crash tackled through the door the instant he saw that the man he greatly aspired to be was up.

"Richiki, not so loud." Renji grinned, causing the other to eep then laugh at the red head's antics.

"How do you feel?"

"Like Ichigo decided to use me as target practice with Grimmjow's assistance."

"That can't be too good then can it?"

"Never ever, want to go through that again."

"Again…?"

Renji blinked and shuddered. Luckily for him, he has never gone through it once. Looking around himself, then examining himself, his brain went into function mode again as the robe clad figure leapt out of bed and out the door before Richiki could even say, "what?" The door at the end of the hallway slammed open, causing both figures in the room to jump, the smaller one giving an indignant yelp before scrambling to stand.

"Renji what on earth--?"

No one got a word out as the red head collapsed into a heap on the floor, fresh blood pooling everywhere.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Rukia paled, dropping to her knees and yelling for help as the ward exploded in commotion. Richiki was already there trying his best to staunch the flow as the sounds of Hanataro tripping down the hall became apparent in the room. All the while, wide grey eyes watched the scene, focusing on the red that was being consumed by his own puddle of red with growing, what most people would say, looked like a look of amusement. The emotion of the eyes was confirmed when the slight, pale figure began to chuckle. The room froze at the small sound and all eyes widened in amazement as the former noble, Kuchiki Byakuya, despite all his injuries, began to double over in muted laughter.

"Nii…sama?" Rukia stared as she watched her stoic brother in this rare fit of emotion. "Are you alright?"

Byakuya for his part did not respond, but he did look at her, then to Renji. On trembling legs, the ex captain stood and stumbled in his usual grace over to where the prone Renji lay. The bleeding had stopped now and the cuts were once more beginning to heal.

The slender hand gently set itself on the other's naked back, momentarily tracing a thick one of the tribal tattoos before remaining still between the shoulder blades.

"Abarai-Fukutaicho."

"Hmmm," the figure on the floor stirred but did not move.

"Stop doing things so recklessly."

"Yeah…sure Taicho…sure."

Byakuya stood and nodded to the others who quickly carted the passed out new captain back to his room. Quiet once more reigned through the corridor as grey met the widened blue, brother stared at his technical sister. Rukia stared in awe. Her brother, missing, tortured, betrayed, now stood in his usual, small in height but with an enormous atmosphere that commanded respect. The thirteenth division captain stood and walked slowly over to the one person she had torn her heart out for just to put it back in. She walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Ukitake."

That was all she needed as the barriers crashed down and she sobbed anew. There was no way in which she could ever say that she did not care for him. The red head in the other room and her, she laughed to herself, were tied to this man. No matter what he did, not matter where he went, she knew they would follow him to the ends of the world.


	27. Warmth

Author's note

To all my faithful readers who have stuck to this story. I'm sorry for the long wait. I have had my first taste of college for the last month and well, things are getting pretty crazy. I wrote this a while ago actually but just have never gotten the chance to post it.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!

Inumaru Higurashi

**Chapter 26**

So much had happened to him in so little time. They had entered into his mind at full force when his energy had been sealed. But it was for his red head's protection. Where was Senbonzakura now? The last time he had seen his precious zanpakuto was when…a shudder ran through him at the thought. His sister was curled into his half healed ribs, sleeping from the exhaustion of the emotional catharsis. Renji was sleeping in the room across from his. He had yet to see the overgrown strawberry since he woke up with Renji mostly dead in his arms.

"Nm, get off the couch you stupid…nm mm." Rukia muttered, snuggling a little deeper into his loose embrace. Byakuya allowed himself a small smirk knowing exactly who she was talking about. He wasn't surprised at all to find out that she had married the overgrown fruit. No one was.

Looking away from her, he looked down onto his wrists. A small insignia of the fourth division centered itself on the inside of each one, reminding him that now he was powerless. Everything was sealed inside of him.

_"I will make sure all of you, inside and out belong to me."_

Grey eyes snapped themselves shut as he desperately forced that voice out of his mind.

_"You think you can escape me?"_

No, no he didn't think that.

_"I wonder who else known just how to make you feel like this."_

You had no right to make me feel this way.

_"You are mine."_

I am? Am I? Am I?

_"Say it."_

Someone was shaking him now, a gentle hand shaking him out of his thoughts. The voices faded back allowing grey eyes to open once more and take in the scene in front of him. His sister has not waken but soft stands of red were dangling in front of his face. Brown eyes gazed at him, tan skin contrasting greatly with the bright white bandages.

"Hey." The baritone voice murmured to him. A small gesture to Rukia and a soft smile followed as Byakuya allowed himself another small smirk, watching Renji gingerly pick his sister up and walk to the door frame, where a worried orange head gratefully accepted her into his open arms. He watched as the two exchanged a quiet laugh before the orange head left, precious bundle in hand. The red turn back to him, walking slowly, hiding the pain behind his bangs and tight grit of his teeth. He moved over, watching in annoyance when he saw the brown eyes widen in surprise. The red head gingerly sat himself down at the edge of the bed before lying down, hair spreading out like a fiery waterfall around him. He tangled his fingers in it, marveling at the surprising soft texture of the long locks. The body next to him was tense but as time went by, it gradually relaxed, until deep, even breaths came from the bandaged chest. The wild wolf had fallen asleep next to him. This was what he had given himself for. This was what now allowed him to cling to the little life he had. This was worth everything to him. Burrowing in the other's warmth, he allowed himself to drift into a blank slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's been located my lord." A soft, hoarse voice echoed through an empty hall. The only reply he received was a mass of bubbles rising from a glowing blue tank where a dark shadow floated. Quickly, the one who had spoken cowered beneath the tank's feet murmuring praise as the lips kissed the floor. Another mass of bubbles rose from the tank and the figure shot up and began to leave the room at once. Donning a black shinigami's robe, the figure in the room vanished, leaving only the eerie glow of the blue tank behind. A hoarse chuckle echoed through the room as a pair of brown eyes shut themselves off once more from the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The definition of peaceful could be stated as a state of less chaos when it came to the Seireitei the next morning. Upon waking, all Renji wanted to do was fall back asleep. The wounds from Senbonzakura had always been slow to heal and every breath he took was a reminder that he was an idiot. Looking down, he saw his captain, curled gently on his side, sleeping with his pale, slender fingers entangled in the red strands of his hair. Well, at least he was a successful idiot.

Byakuya stirred slightly, shifting hesitantly towards the warmth radiating next to him. Renji blinked before gingerly placing a hand onto his ex captains shoulder, pulling the smaller man into his broad chest. Byakuya's sigh of content and continued sleep was all that was needed to convince Renji that for once, he was not just being a lazy idiot for choosing to lay in bed instead of getting to work.

_"He is to be tried in three days."_

All airs of superiority, or high class, of nobility were stripped from the man that he was holding. And after everything they've seen, everything he's gone though, they still want to put him on trial. The marks on the slender wrists making sure the energy was sealed away. They were submerging him, drowning him in an already consuming sense of helplessness. Did he really rescue him just to put him back in a cage? Renji felt his anger boil over. A whimper from beneath him drew him out of the rage fit quickly. Byakuya was trembled, twitching, panting in short gasps causing Renji's eyes to widen and quickly reign in his reiatsu.

"Hey, sorry about that Taicho. Didn't mean it, just had some thoughts that I wasn't supposed to be thinking." Renji whispered into the trembling captain's ear. He breathed a sigh of relief when the trembling ceased and the coiled body once more relaxed into a sleeping state. God, he was walking on egg shells and breaking about everyone of them. And speaking of breaking everyone of them, Renji was going to break the man who slammed the door and caused his head a world of pain.

"RENJI!" Ichigo slammed through the room, ripping the peace from the room and causing Byakuya to jump up, eyes widening, mouth open in a silent scream as he tumble off the bed and onto the floor. Of course, with his hands still tangled in Renji's hair, the red head's neck is snapped back, pain flaring through his skull as he feels his body tumbling with the disoriented Byakuya. Dual hollers are heard through the room as Renji lands, wounds first on Byakuya who had landed back first onto the floor.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOIT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO SPEAR YOU THROUGH WITH ZANBIMARU!"

"OH YEAH! LIKE YOU CAN EVEN REACH ME BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT OFF WITH ZANGETSU!"

"YEAH RIGHT SUBSTITUTE! TRY AND TOP A CAPTAIN!"

"YEAH RIGHT BRAIN ON FIRE! TRY AND TOP A GENIUS!"

"GENIUS?"

"Chire…" a soft voice came from behind. Both froze as if they have been hit by lighting, turning to look at the slight figure glowering at them from behind. Silence echoed through the room, all three blinking at each other and neither of moving a muscle.

"I forgot they sealed me." Byakuya sighed and rose gingerly to sit on the table. The other two promptly collapsed in a heap of relief.

"I thought I was going to die in about three seconds." Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"If I had not been sealed I am positive you would be a writhing lump on the ground you pitiful excuse of an existence." Byakuya snorted.

"HEY! Just because you're my brother-in-law doesn't mean you have the right to an insult pass."

Byakuya flinched causing Renji to chortle with laughter. A death glare from grey eyes unfortunately just made him laugh harder. Without warning, a white clad, thin figure stormed over and promptly punched the red head on the nose and proceeded to stop his face into the floor. Ichigo shrunk back and escaped through the door.

Three more stomps and broad hand grabbed the offending ankle and halted the assault in its tracks.

"Hey," Renji smiled. "I've gotten a lot stronger since you last saw me Taicho."

_ Brown eyes full of hurt stared up at the him, blood raining between them, splattering onto the other's face. A mouth opened a yell. _

_ "WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?" A yellow beam shot down as he collapsed. Hell was only just beginning._

"Byakuya?" Byakuya blinked out of his recollections at the call. Looking down, he saw that his former fukutaicho was still holding his ankle, brown eyes filled with concern now rather than betrayal.

"I'm fine."

"I'm stronger now Taicho." Renji smirked. In one fluid motion, he drew the other underneath him, pinning him in a curtain of his long hair.

"I want to show you that." Grey locked with brown as Renji leaned in closer, their noses touching.

"Will you allow me to show you that?" Byakuya's entire face flushed and he gave a small nod and received a wolfish grin in return.

"Then UP we GO!" Byakuya gave a small eep as he was thrown into the other's arms and proceeded to be carried through the fourth division barracks bridal style.

"HEY UNOHANA-TAICHO!" Renji banged open the door to her office earning him a small warning smile but otherwise, it was Isane that nearly had a heart attack.

"What is it Abarai-taicho?"

"It is alright to take Kuchiki-taicho outside right?"

Byakuya looked at the terrifying woman that even he cowered beneath when he was here as her eyes bore into his.

"I believe so. Though, the only question is, are you able to hold your own outside Abarai?"

"Eh?" Looking down, he realized that there was blood on the new bandages.

"YOU IDIOT!" Byakuya yelled, promptly socking his old subordinate in the nose before dropping himself to the ground. "How can you show me if you're intestines are on the floor the whole time?"

"Well I thought that I WAS FINE! I DIDN'T FEEL A THING?"

"That's because half the time you are a complete NIT-WIT!"

"Well you're the EMOTIONLESS BASTARD!"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS?"

"YEAH, IT MEANS KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!"

The two panted and glowered at the other. Brown ones were the first to blink.

"Come to think you…you never yelled like that before."

Byakuya blinked, face flushing when he realized that their whole ordeal had created a rather large audience.

"Shut up and let's go." Grabbing the red head's arm, he broke into a run. They had said he could go outside and for once, he was going to make it.

_Do you think you can get out of our world Byakuya?_

Yes, yes he did and he will make it. He will. The light was there, and he was running for it. The red head behind him was laughing, shunpoing and grabbing him up and racing for the light. He was going to make it.

In one blinding motion, the run rays basked their glory upon the two and Byakuya had to blink away the sparks in his eyes. Tapping Renji's arm to let him down, he stood, wobbly at first but steadily, walking to the trees. He couldn't stop it. He felt it rise in his chest and he laughed. Laughed like the small child he once was with his family, running through the grass, up to the trees, listening to the wind. Laughed like all the times he had hidden up there while avoided Ukitake's candy messages only to take on the man to steal them anyways. Laughing like all the time he and Yoruichi had raced through the branches, despite the fact of him having lost to her every time. He just laughed. He was outside. He was free.

"Hey." Renji came up behind him and places his arms tenderly around his waist. Byakuya let him, savoring the other's warmth as his face glowed in the afternoon sun.

"Hey back." Byakuya murmured softly. He had learned a few phrases in the human world before his…he shuddered slightly…departure. When he felt Renji hesitate, he looked back, meeting clouded brown.

"I have to tell you something." Grey widened in fear. Any minute now the sad eyes will transform into glinting, cold brown. Those kind lips will turn into a harsh sneer. Everything will disappear and he will be back in his cell, screaming behind the gag while others took every piece of him and left him with nothing. Renji's voice was yelling back to him but the entire world was hazy. Was everything truly going to be an illusion.

"Please…Please don't be."

"Don't be what? Don't be what?" Renji was shaking Byakuya who was petrified where he stood and shaking like a leaf.

"Please don't be an illusion." Tears began to fall again hitting Renji in the stomach like a ton of bricks. Of course he would think that.

"Taicho, Taicho…Byakuya, look at me."

Trembling grey eyes looked at him with innocence and pleading. Tell me that you're real they screamed. Tell me that for once I can be right and you are real. The pale hand gripped his tunic tighter and drew him close.

"I'm real. I'm here and I'm here to stay." Renji whispered into his hair repeatedly.

"I know." Byakuya whispered so softly that Renji blinked, thinking he heard wrong the first time.

"Hm?"

"I know."

"How?"

Byakuya looked up and gave Renji a smile that melted his heart right though the ground.

"Because you're warm."

Standing on slight tiptoes, the shorter man leaned in and landed a kiss on the shocked red head's lips.


End file.
